Ballenias And Guns: A Graceland fanfiction
by BeachyGrace
Summary: My life changes the day after graduation when I go into the office and they tell me that I will be living with my mentor Mike Warren at Graceland and the team. Charlie, Briggs, Paige, Johnny, and Jakes. We are far from being your average everyday family but we make it work. Let's see how I adjust to both being an FBI agent and living on the west coast. Everyone knows that these t
1. Prologue

******_Not your traditional ballerina_**

Prologue

_Hello my name is Tia Diaz_.

After many years of studying and working toward the goal of being an FBI agent. The scores for practicals were just posted. My score was a 1423.

Graduation day is now here. Our class was pretty big. I am now FBI.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day On The Job

I woke up that morning to get ready for work. When I was done eating breakfast wash the dishes to head out. Before I did anything else stopped by the Bureau to check in and found out that they had transpired me to the LA branch. I headed directly towards the airport after that meeting.

Graceland agents who will soon become my new family they were cleaning to get ready for my arrival. Briggs told everyone that there's a new agent coming today from Miami. I need someone to go pick her up at the airport. Mike you're up at the three point line this time. Okay, what's all of her travel information?" He asked. The baggage claim is pretty much the same one that Johnny met you at when you arrived here. Tia Diaz is her name. She has brown eyes, brown hair, wears glasses, and is 5'6 and a half. By the way I forgot to mention that she really looks up to you.

My plane just landed at LAX airport in LA. It is almost empty now. The airport is really full that day. Everyone goes through both Customs and Immigration. I walked out to the baggage claim to get my stuff. There was a handsome blonde with blue eyes standing there waiting for me. Mikey, I ran to him for a hug. Please let me take your bags he asked me nicely. I handed them over to him as we were walked out of the door. You must be the new that they sent from Miami. Both of us talked on the way out to the trunk. Well, I heard that you look up to me, Rookie. Yeah they talked always talked about in my school. I am Tia Diaz. Which would make me Michael Warren but in the house no one really calls me that it's either Levi or Mike. On the way home he explains to how he got the name Levi. Later on we arrive home from the airport that afternoon. He gave me the 411 on how the house became Graceland. Both of us walked in with bags. Soon after that the other agents were all in the kitchen. They introduced themselves to me one by one. Mikey was finally happy that he wasn't the youngest anyone. I am the reigning baby of the house. Everyone is wrapped around my finger.

Anyone up for some Hectors' right now, Charlie asked. Okay, we answered her in unison. I am tired woke up really early this morning. "Where am I supposed to put my stuff?" I exclaimed. Lauren recently got kicked out. You could have her old bedroom, Mikey told me. She went mental after I almost killed her boyfriend Donnie. I walked into my new room then took a bath and got settled. "Who is this Hector?" He has the best tacos in California. Later on Charlie walks through the door with a bag full of tacos in her hand. We entered the kitchen to eat them in the little breakfast nook.

I excused myself from the table to throw away my trash. Paige wasn't far behind me. "What is that on the fridge?" I asked her. Our chore wheel it tells us what house work we have to do, she replied to me.

Upon lunch time finishing went upstairs to my room to make it feel a little more like home. I am unpacking my bags, took my gun out rested that on the bed, put a picture of the Heat on my night table, and a pair of Pointe shoes on the floor. Mikye joins me in my room a few minutes after with my back turned to him. "Do you have a hammer and some nails?" I asked. Be right back with those for you Rookie, he replied. We hung my old Pointe shoes on the wall. I did ballet for a number of years when I was little and along the way became interested in criminal justice when I got older. "Johnny Cakes", I yelled throughout the house. Yes Tia, he answered walking into my room. I want to maintain some sort of professionalism between us as coworkers and housemates. This means neither of you have thoughts of getting laid with me because I only see you as my big brothers. Aw! Our fellow agents chorused from the hallway outside my door. Our conversation was sealed with a bear hug and kisses on each cheek. We eventually untangled from each other.

Later on all of us headed back into the kitchen for dinner which was at six that night. Dinner tasted so good and it was cooked by Charlie. After eating dinner together cleaned up our entire kitchen that night. The guys gathered some beers and a juice box for me. Everyone went outside to sit around the bonfire on the beach talking and drinking. I opened my juice box to join them drinking. Jet lag cheeped up on me real fast. These made me rest my head on Mike's shoulder and fell asleep to the crackling fire in front of us. Let me take her upstairs to bed. I woke up to change and brush my teeth. He waited sitting on my bed to tuck me in that night before leaving gave me a kiss. Meanwhile on the beach as I am now officially became the house bet to see who can make me drink any alcohol first. Seconds after Mike returns to finish drinking his beer. Before the remaining members of our group go to bed stop by to say goodnight to me.


	3. Chapter 2: Wake Up Calls

Mike who is dressed in a tank top and some shorts looking hot walks into my room to wake me up at 6:00 am the next morning to go running with him. I hit him with one of my pillows and roll back over to fall asleep again. Later on I woke up to use the bathroom and head downstairs for breakfast.

He came back all nice and sweaty greeting me Good Morning. Mike goes upstairs for his bath. All the fireworks went off when he came into the kitchen again. "Damn Michael really", I yelled at him sounding like Bello. "What did I do Rookie?" he replied to me. You woke me up this morning. I am still running on east coast time. As much as I love you which is a lot? Sleep is my best friend.

Our fellow agents trickle into the kitchen area to hear us fighting. Good morning, they greeted us in unison. Morning guys, we replied back to them. After doing that continue fighting each other. Kids, come on kiss and make up now.

You two were doing so good last night, Charlie admitted. "What are you two fighting about now?" Jakes stated. Mr. I am by the book here decided to get me out of bed early this morning, I answered. She hit me with a pillow very hard. You got served, Johnny Cakes mentioned. I would've expected that from Johnny Cakes but not you. Big time burn, Briggs and Jakes replied.

Moments after that the six of us sat down around the table to eat together as a family. I gave him a hard kick in his shin. "Did we hear you right Tia?" they asked me. Yes or course you did. By the way the only one person that uses his full first name is Bello. Oh! I didn't know that at all. This is between me and him, I snapped at Briggs and Jakes calling them Chip and Dale with sarcasm in my voice. Both of them stopped for a moment to think about it. They got the joke pretty quickly. You mean like the rescue rangers in the cartoon. Families often get into fights about everything which that is what we call ourselves, Paige chimed. We are from the movie Ice Age 4 slowly plays in the background. Johnny Cakes giggles that actually a cute nickname for Briggs. You have time to watch cartoon. I used to watch them all the time growing up as a kid. After eating breakfast the team put all their dirty dishes in the sink.

Everyone else headed out the door to their cars or trucks for work that morning. I ran upstairs to my room to do a quick change into something that isn't my jammies. Johnny Cakes is waiting for me in the com room. We were the only two agents in the house. Johnny Cakes and I talked to each other for quite a while listening in on the mission that is going on through the ear piece.

"Are there any good places around here?" I asked. Yes, the Drop is a local bar that we like to hang out at as a group for drinks, he mentioned to me. Some of my friends told me the surfing is good here in California. The guys and I love doing it together. You should come with us and try it soon T. I can't wait to learn how to do it. When I was living in Miami the beaches there weren't so good but I used to swim a lot.

There's a dog here that likes Mike more than Paige and you put together. Yes, his name is BD and he is a stray. "So, do you think that the dog will like me?" I asked. Of course he wills T, Johnny Cakes replied.

All the agents soon returned home one by one from work that day to take their baths. I cooked dinner for the whole house that night. Everyone sat down at kitchen table eating together. After dinner we all clean up the kitchen. Drinks were ready for our bon fire meeting.

How was your day?" they asked me in unison. It was quite interesting and fun. Johnny Cakes and I got to know each other a lot better. After I shared about my day everyone else did the same thing. We sat there watching the sunset very slowly in the sky.

**I mentioned goodnight to my family sitting about the campfire then went into the house to get ready for bed. Everyone else soon follows after me with a pit stop in the kitchen to put the beer bottles in our sink. Before going to her own room Charlie walks into mine to ask me "Would you like to do a ride along with me tomorrow to see what it is like in the field? Of course I would love to, I answered my mom as she kisses me have sweet dreams mi hija.**


	4. Author's Note

**These characters belong to USA Network and Graceland. Natalie doesn't belong to me like the other that I don't need to for the characters that belong to me are: Melody Sanchez, Ryan Adams, George and last but not least of course the main character who is me Tia Diaz.**

**I actually have real parents that did raise me they live back east in Miami which makes me an only child. When my job moved me to California that's how I landed in custody of Briggs and Charlie who are now my parents at least for the purpose of this story. Yes, I do actually call them that when its needed but my favorite thing to refer to them as mom and dad. Graceland gave me the siblings that I always wanted and never had with my parents. Can't forget Jakes is just a big teddy bear with issues.**

**Mike and I on the other hand have a unique relationship with each other. Our relationship is similar to the one he has with Paige in the show. We have your typical brother / sister relationship until I get hurt in some way shape or form then it will change not for long. I sleep with him just for comfort purposes only. No chance for a real romance to bloom for us. This is okay with her because it is not intended that he would image trying to have sex with me. Everyone knows that he is with Paige. **


	5. Chapter 3: Surfing Lessons

I woke up at 7:00 am the next morning to get ready for my first surfing lesson with my dad and brothers. Johnny Cakes came in sat on my bed greeting me Good Morning T. A minute after I walked out into my room saw him there and replied morning to him. Damn Girl you have the body of a model, exclaimed hugging me. Both of us went into the kitchen where Briggs and Mikey were talking to each other.

The four of us grabbed the surf boards to head outside to the beach. Moments after that my dad and brothers walked me through the surfing basics then put me on a board. Everything is going good until my ankle bracelet thing on the surfboard separates for the board as a huge wave engulfs me which knocks me off of it. Both my dad and brothers are watching from their surfboards and calling my name but they get no answer. I drown in the water for a good ten minutes. Later on I resurfaced for air and swim to shore. Johnny Cakes laid me on the surfboard told me to focus on him as Briggs starts to do CPR on me. The official mascot of Graceland which is BD runs up knowing that something is wrong and sits by Mikey. I spit out a lot of ocean water that morning. Daddy told Mikey to hold me in his arms. Mike does as he is instructed only to feel me trembling against him. They got all of the surfboards from on the sand. All of us took a short walk up the beach back to the house. We entered through the back door.

Good morning guys, our others housemates just finished eating breakfast and greeted us. Morning Charlie, Jakes, and Paige, we replied to them in unison. I went upstairs for a bath only to hear two very concerned pair of footsteps following behind me on the stairs. My mom and big sister waited for me to come out the bathroom get dressed to do my hair for me. Later on I am back in the kitchen sitting at the counter eating breakfast. The guys all file in also to sit at the table to eat something that morning. Before we leave for work walk into Johnny Cakes' room to ask for one of his hoodies. Yes T, you can use one of my hoodies, he answered me. I walked into my room for both my badge and gun to go back downstairs to our kitchen I grabbed something to drink from the fridge and waited for Charlie on the couch.

Everyone gets ready to leave the house for work that morning. I am sitting in the passenger seat of my mom's car. "Why are you wearing Johnny's clothes?" she asked. I didn't pack any of mine and he was nice enough to lend me one of his, I replied. Our ride along is going really well. She took me over to her CI'S place. After that we just hung out with each other. The last things I told her before falling asleep were: I am freezing, tired, sore, and please call Mikey.

Phone call

Mom: Hey Mike

Mike: hey Charlie

Mom: how are you?

Mike: good and you

Mom: fine thanks

Mike: "Where's my Rookie?"

Mom: she is sleeping in Johnny's hoodie next to me.

Mike: It is Johnny's fault he invited her to go surfing with us.

Mom: okay

Mike: she had drowned for a couple of minutes.

Mom: What?

Mike: Briggs did the CPR

Mom: meet us at Hectors

Mike: I will be there in ten.

Mom: bye Mike

Mike: bye Charlie

End of call

Seconds after they hung up with each other he pulled up at Hectors. "How long has she been wearing that hoddie?" Mike asked. Since before we left the house this morning for work. Let's take her home right now. When we got in the house ate lunch together. I took off the hoodie to bath and put on comfy clothes then fell asleep on the couch with a blanket over my body. The team walks through our front door that afternoon to find me sleeping on the couch. Paige and Jakes are the only two that don't know what happened to me yet. Even the blanket isn't really helping at all because I am still trembling. The only thing that will solve the way I am feeling is body heat. My dad, mom, brother, sister, and Jakes all look at me read the expression on my face then turn to Mikey. Levi, it looks like she needs you right now, Jakes tell him. He kisses my forehead then slides my body slowly to make room for himself on the couch and wrapped his arms around me. I cuddled up to him which felt so good. The couch is a little bigger than medium sized and cramped. Johnny Cakes suggested that both of us should go upstairs where there is more room in a comfortable bed. No, she has been out cold since after we ate lunch, Mikey answered him.

Meanwhile Charlie is now busy in the kitchen getting dinner ready that night. The other agents helped her set our table. He moves suddenly causing me to stir a little bit and finally wakes up before eating dinner. Paige and Jakes ran over to greet us in unison. They are happy to see that I am doing fine.

"How long have I slept today?" I asked. Rookie, you were asleep earlier when Charlie called me on the phone. After that lunch was about three hours. The grand total is five hours, Mikey replied. Everyone sat down around the table to dish out their food. We enjoyed dinner together while talking to each other that night. Seconds later we were done eating dinner Mike and I washed all the dirty dishes together in our sink.

Meanwhile with the _team as they are _getting the drinks ready to go hang out on the beach around the campfire. We joined them out there when we are done with the dishes. Johnny Cakes told both Paige and Jakes what went down with me earlier that morning during surfing. My favorite place in the world is between any of the guys in our house. They know that I enjoy it way to much but they are the ones that encourage me in it. Jakes as bitter as he looks there still are moments that he would turn into a big teddy bear. We stayed on the beach until ll: 45 pm that night.

I grabbed the hoodie from our couch then head upstairs to change and brush my teeth. Later on I returned in the family room to say goodnight to my family. Johnny Cakes followed me to lean against my door frame. Thank you for letting me uses your hoodie today. You're welcome T, No problema, he replied to me with a kiss. No, you can have this one to keep. I have so many others in my closet. Night T, Johnny Cakes mentioned to and walked to his room. Within minutes after he leaves my room I fell asleep one last time.


	6. Chapter 4: Paige

Paige Arkin is my big sister and the last DEA agent standing in the house for right now. She is tall, blonde, smart, a tough cookie, loves her job and has green eyes. We have so much in common with each other. Our list starts off with a huge soft spot for Mikey. The only major difference is that she actually has a crush on him. Mikey is just my mentor and big brother.

I walked into our kitchen fully dressed to greet the rest of my family and see Johnny Cakes preparing us some of his gourmet specialty shaped pancakes. Everyone grabbed a plate, fork, knives, and took turns passing around the syrup. We enjoyed our breakfast together as a family.

Later on all of us leave the house for work that morning. My assignment for the day was surveillance on some very sick people that like to rape and drug teenage girl. I keep asking myself the same question everyday "Why did I choose this career?" Mikey is never around hear it or if he is I would state it mentally. The answer that he'll give won't ever change because you care about the world we live in Rookie.

Lunch time crept up on us so fast. I went found a Chinese restaurant not too far from my surveillance mission. The waitress took me to a table and handed me a menu to order the food from that day. Mikey and Johnny Cakes soon join me at the table. Suddenly I feel four familiar arms around my body those crazy brothers of mine tackling me with hugs. We ordered our lunch when the waitress came around again. "How was your first mission?" they asked me in unison. It was pretty boring and kind of fun at the same time. Our food came to the table so we ate together, paid, and left to head home. Later on we pulled up in the driveway in front of our house. I went upstairs to change into some shorts as did the guys. We walked with a Frisbee and football. Johnny Cakes and Mike played football with each other. BD runs up to me and we play Frisbee as all of us are there on the beach.

Everyone else arrives home from work that evening. Charlie starts cooking dinner. A few minutes after we walked through the kitchen door. Good evening kids, she greeted us in unison. Evening Charlie and mom, we replied to her. The three of us stayed in the kitchen to help her. My brothers set the table together. I asked if she needed any help. No mi hija I am almost done here. Okay, go see what everyone else is doing now. I head upstairs to see what my sister, dad, and Jakes are doing at that moment. Paige just came out of her bathroom. We hung out for a little bit together then checked on the guys. Seconds after the four of us are in the kitchen at our table ready to eat that night.

Everyone dishes out their food. During dinner we talked about how our days were at work. After eating we split up into two groups on stayed inside to clean the kitchen and the other got ready to go on the beach with drinks. Everyone else joins us around the bonfire.

Our usual every night ritual to help us cope with the hard job that we do. I excused myself for a quick bath to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Seconds after they finished drinking that night came inside to do the same thing. Paige just changed into her jammies. We all exchanged our goodnights to each other in the family. I walked back upstairs and into my room to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 5: Hostage

Chapter 5: Hostage

My day starts out with waking up and getting ready for whatever is ahead of me that day. On my way downstairs pass by Mikey's room to ask him a question. "Can I please use your car today?"

"Good Morning," he mentioned to me while handing over the keys. Morning Mikey, I replied back to him with a hug.

We both went downstairs to eat breakfast. Everyone else is at the table already waiting for us. Later on we eat breakfast as a family and enjoyed it. They exchanged their greetings with us as we did with them. After eating that morning we put our dirty dishes in the kitchen sink.

We all grabbed our stuff to be out the front door. On my way to my assignment talked to Paige for a while until I parked the car. I've been on this drug and raping teenage girl's case for about a week or two now.

Lunch time rolls around at 12:00 pm. everyone takes a quick break to eat. I find a nice subway to buy food from that day and parked my brother's car a few miles away. Soon after that a group of men walked up to the car banging on the window.

Panic rose in our house when no one has heard from me in the last couple of hours. "Did any of you talked to Tia?" asked Jakes. I have this morning shortly after we left the house for work, Paige admitted. Meanwhile back at the house with my family who are now about to enter our com room. Bello figures out how to pick the car door lock. His men forcefully grabbed me by the neck leaving their hand imprints and put a bandana in my mouth. My family was already on the computer looking. Each of them called me several times it went through to voicemail. They already put out a BOLO on his car. Also put a trace on my cell phone. Within seconds I was seated in a chair. Bello spiked my drink with ecstasy then started the abuse and injected morphine into my blood stream. They have no clue that Mikey lives with me. Since Graceland is built on secrets and lies. Mikey is just sitting on floor in the corner quietly. The team wonders what is going on in his head.

[Silently singing]

Me:

Mike, I really need you right now

Spoken:

He gets up quietly to leave the room and go upstairs into my bedroom where he sits on the bed looking at my Pointe shoes. Remembering the day I moved in.

Mike:

Rookie, haven't seen you since this morning

Me:

I know

Mike:

Send me a sign please. "Are you okay?"

Me:

No, I want to come home

Song to be continued

The team hears this from our com room downstairs. Paige soon enters my room to see Mikey crying. She joins him sitting on my bed comforting him. We found your car but Tia isn't in it. Meanwhile across with Bello trying to make me talk but I am not budging at all which makes him. He injects another two CC'S of morphine into me. I took out my gun to shoot two shots up in the air to let the neighborhood that something was going on in the warehouse then point it at Bello for the third shot.

Texting

Hi Galaxy text Abby please

Me: hey Abby

Abby: Hey T

Me: how are you?

Abby: good and you. What about you?

Me: not good

Abby: you sound high

Me: I am. "Can you please come pick me up?"

Abby: "yes, where are you T?"

Me: at some abandon warehouse.

Abby: Okay T. "Have you eaten anything lately?"

Me: not since lunch

Abby: Be there in ten minutes

Me: sounds good

Abby: "Does Mike know yet?"

Me: no

Abby: See you soon T

Me: I'll be waiting for you Abbs. Bye

End of convo

Moments after I sent the last text to her from my phone she pulled up at the warehouse. Abby came towards me with her arms stretched out to me for a hug. I will do anything for Mike even though we aren't going out anymore. Let's go get some dinner to eat. She pulled up in front of her favorite restaurant and we went inside for a table. Our waiter brought both our food and drinks. We enjoyed dinner together then she paid for it and we left the restaurant.

Johnny Cakes entered my bedroom with good news to see Mikey and Paige sitting on my bed together. We traced her cell phone records and it come back with a text message conversation with Abby.

Everyone else in my house went into the kitchen to eat dinner. The others enjoyed the meal that night. "Come on Mikey please eat something?'' pleaded Charlie. This is not like Rookie at all to be late; he finally snapped breaking his silence. **They excused themselves from the table to go to the com room together. Please calm down Mikey, she begged. "How can you be so calm when our sister is still out there alone?" Mikey replied. She knows how to defend herself. Let me give you a massage. All I want is my Rookie home with us again. I will be upstairs in my room working on a report if you need me guys. After eating dinner washed up all the dirty dishes. The guys got drinks ready to go outside around the bonfire. My family hung out there for sometime then went back inside to get ready for bed.**

**Later on Abby pulled up in our drive to park her car. We went out on the beach for me to hear the wave's crash for a while that night. I thanked Abby for being there for me as we walked back to the house. You're welcome T; I am glad that I could help. She stayed with me at our front door.**

**Text Convo**

**Me: Johnny Cakes please answer the door.**

**Johnny Cakes: Okay T I am coming now.**

**End of convo**

**I walked into the house that night almost tripping over my own feet. "Your first walk of shame living in this house T," He mumbled under his breath. "Shut up and leave me alone for once please." I snapped at him. Johnny Cakes pulls me into a hug as his notice both the marks on my arms and neck. When he is doing that I put Mikey's car keys in his pocket. I went upstairs to my bathroom for a bath to get ready for bed. Paige found her emergency drug test. She walked by room heard me crying. As she already did earlier that day with Mikey. Paige comforted me for a long time on my bed. Later on she led me into the bathroom for the drug test. I told Paige to pass on this message along to Johnny Cakes that I want both of them to sleep with us that night. When she was done with that continued on to Mikey's room where Johnny Cakes meets her. Both of them walk in together to tell him that they are worried about me. "She's not acting like herself, Johnny Cakes told him." When she got home tonight she actually snapped at me which never happens. The drug test that I gave her came back positive so there are drugs in her system, Paige admitted. **

**As for me I was hoping that Mikey was still up. Moments after that I entered his room. "Please can I sleep here with you tonight?" I asked my brother. "Of course you can Rookie." he answered me. I really don't think that I could sleep in my room in this condition.**

**Song lyrics continued**

**Me: **

**Mike, please hear me out**

**Mike: **

**Okay**

**Me: **

**I don't like Bello at all**

**Mike: **

**"****Why?" **

**Me: **

**He drugged me earlier when I was missing**

**Mike: **

**I know Paige told me**

**They are worried about you**

**And so am I**

**Me: **

**Yeah. I know**

**Mike:**

**We need to tell Briggs.**

**Me: no**

**Mike: **

**No buts... Rookie**

**You snapped at Johnny**

**Me: **

**Fine**

**Mike:**

**I will tell him in the morning**

**Me: **

**Okay**

**Mike:**

**"You are strong you know that, Rookie."**

**Me: **

**Thank you for the reassurance**

**But this is me being**

**Extremely broken**

**And vulnerable**

**Mike:**

**You're welcome.**

**I know come here for a hug**

**Looks like you need one**

**Heard that you talked to Abby**

**Me:**

**I did**

**She's nice**

**Mike: **

**So did I**

**Abby was my girlfriend**

**Me: **

**I didn't know that**

**Mike:**

**Well you do now**

**Paige set us up**

**Me: **

**Really how long did it last?**

**Mike:**

**Just for the summer**

**Me:**

**"****Is it going to be awkward for you she is my friend?"**

**Mike: **

**Hopefully not**

**End of song**

**I am really tired from a long day. All I want to do is sleep. Rookie, let's get you to bed now. Our siblings and his to be girlfriend Paige came with their pillows and sleeping bags. We mentioned our goodnights to each other. A few hours had passed I let out a soft cry. My body was tense in Mikey's arms as they heard me say this in my sleep "Bello please stop I am not your test tube?" The guys woke up and tried doing different things to wake me up. Johnny Cakes realized that there was a tear falling so he wiped it away with his finger and finally they succeed with a kiss on each cheek. Johnny, you can go back to sleep now. Thank you for your help. I have it under control from here. No problem Mike, I am thankful that she wanted me to sleep with both of you.**

**Shhh! I am here calm down. You're having a nightmare Rookie, he mentioned to me but you are safe now and tighten his grip around my body. I curled in even closer to him and l felt his hair fall into my face. Both of us fell asleep after he gave me a kiss on the forehead.**


	8. Author's Note 2

**Chapter 5: Hostage is the longest chapter so far in this story. My family is really pushed to the fartherest limits when it comes to me. Protectiveness will start showing in this chapter with the entire house. All of them are going to handle it differently. Mikey will probably take it the hardset because I am the closest to him. He will end up snapping at the others agents and family member. There is a very intimate night between us. **

**Just as an added bonus I put some song lyrics and two conversations in this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 6: Bureau Visit and Sick Day

**The next morning as the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. Mikey doesn't tend to sleep in causing him to miss his morning runs or surfing with the guys until me. They woke up that morning to put their pillows and sleeping bags back in their room then went downstairs into our kitchen to make breakfast.**

**Jakes, Charlie, and Briggs passed by my room and saw the bed made perfectly which never happen at that time in the morning. Later on walked a few doors down and noticed that Mikey's door is opened. They found my body on his bed and were very relieved then head into the kitchen greeting Johnny Cakes and Pagiee Pumpkin "Good morning," in unison. "Morning guys," they replied back. Later on Mikey and I woke up that morning. We exchanged our greetings to each other. Both of us freshen up then went into the kitchen. I need to talk to you Briggs in the com room now concerning Rookie.**

**Flashback:**

**Remember all that time she was missing. "Yes, I do Mike can't forget it." Rookie told me that Bello drugged. He did what to our mi hija and your sister. My dad's eyes burned with rage**

**End of flashback**

**They returned to our kitchen that morning. Everyone gathered around the table to eat. Johnny Cakes and Mikey were sitting on either side of me with Paige at the end. During breakfast that morning we ate and enjoyed it as a family. I excused myself from the table in order to put my dirty dishes in the sink and go upstairs to puke. My family wonders what is taking me so long in the bathroom. Daddy walks upstairs into my room calling Tia. He gets no answer so daddy decides to come in the bathroom where he finds me over the toilet. I asked him for ecstasy knowing that he has drugs at his CI's place. Let me tell you a story little mama. Five years before you moved in the Caza Cartel put heroin in me and I became hooked to it. No, I will not give you any drugs at all. But I need them daddy, I whined. The answer remains no little mama. I am doing this because we want you to be here. He took out his phone to text my brother. **

**Texting**

**Daddy: Levi **

**Mike: yes**

**Daddy: we need you upstairs now. Please bring a bottle of water for your sister.**

**Mike: okay**

**End of texting**

**Seconds after that he walked upstairs with bottle water in his hand and joined us in the bathroom. "You okay, Rookie?" he asked. I am sick, I answered him. Thank you for the water. Your welcome my little Rookie, he replied to me. Bello is standing right over in front of me. No, he's not here, they answered me in unison. There's a rule for that called no civilians upstairs which Bello is.**

**Later on the three of us went back into the kitchen together. I walked over to the fridge for a soda. "Ninja don't you see my name on that?" Jakes was on my case. Hell no, I answered him. "Just stop it now Jakes." Paigee Pumpkin declared. "She had a rough night." Johnny Cakes added. "Please let her be." Mikey begged. Daddy told both mom and Jakes the bad news. "What the hell who does he think he is doing that to her? Yelled Charlie."**

**Soon after that I went into our living room to look out at the ocean. My family followed right behind me. They had sympathetic looks on their faces. Mom and dad hugged me first together. Jakes previous beast mode slowly softens as he starts showing a little compassion towards me which surprised the other agents. I gave him one hard shove away from me. Moments after that reaction he pulled me into a hug as his dreads touched my face which tickled me trying my hardest not to laugh. She is burning up right now Charlie, he told her feeling the heat coming from my body against his chest. Let me check her temperature. I went upstairs for my purse, sweater, his truck keys, phone, badge, and gun.**

**Meanwhile back downstairs with my family organizing a plan to get Bello. As for Mikey he spoke up I am going to take her in to headquarters today. Good idea she needs to tell someone else about this problem that is not us. Seconds after that returned to see my family still standing in the positions that I left in earlier. I handed Mikey his keys before he went upstairs to get his wallet, badge, phone, and gun. **

**We mentioned our goodbyes to the house in unison before heading through the door. Daddy and Johnny Cakes followed us out the door to go look Mikey's car. You should take this just in case she pukes again, Charlie hands us a container. On our drive over to the FBI headquarters that morning I am completely freaking out sitting next to Mikey who is driving. I saw one of hands leave the steering wheel and soon felt it resting on my leg. Everything is going to be okay, he told me.**

**Later on he parked into in front of headquarters. Both of us walked straight to Juan's office who is his C O.**

**Conversation**

**Juan: Hey Mike how are you?**

**Mike: Hi Juan. I am good and you.**

**Juan: Doing well myself. Anything new with you and the house?**

**Mike: just got a new member added.**

**Juan: "Who is this beautiful young lady next to you?"**

**Mike: She is my sister Tia**

**Juan: Hi Tia**

**Me: Hey Juan**

**Juan: how are you?**

**Me: not so good.**

**Juan: "Why?"**

**Me: I am drugged**

**Mike: She is why we came in today.**

**Juan: okay**

**Mike: yesterday on a mission my boss Bello managed to get her. She came home looking like that last night.**

**Me: I showed him the marks on my skin.**

**Juan told me to call my C O using the phone on his desk. The call went through and my C O in Miami picks up on the other end. He puts it on speaker phone so everyone can hear in his office. **

**Ralph: Hey Agent Diaz**

**Me: hey Ralph**

**Ralph: how are you?**

**Me: just trying to survive this withdrawal phase. **

**Ralph: Huh?**

**Me: I want you to meet some people here with me. These are: my brother Mike and his C O Juan.**

**Both: Hey Ralph**

**Ralph: Hey guys. So what happened to my Tia?**

**Mike: She has been drugged with both ecstasy and morphine by my boss Bello and his men.**

**Ralph: When?**

**Mike: yesterday**

**Ralph: Thanks for letting me know**

**Both: you're welcome.**

**End of call**

**Juan and Mikey are deep in conversation talking guy stuff. My legs started cramping a little from sitting down for a long period of time. I got up to stretch a wave of lightheaded hit me so I grabbed the chair handle to keep stop myself from falling. The guys paused their conversation and turned to face me at the same time. Rookie, come sit down next to me, Mikey sounded concerned. **

**"****Do you need anything?" Juan asked. "Yes, please some water and leave for a few minutes, he mentioned to his C O. Juan takes a nice long walk in the building to get my water from the kitchen. Meanwhile back in his office with us alone sitting across from each other as he was fanning me with paper that he found on Juan's desk. Soon after that Juan walks in with the bottle of water in his hand for me. Thank you Juan, I say to him. You're welcome Tia, he replied to me. Their conversation continued from earlier before my dizzy spell begun. Nice to finally meet you Tia, he told me. No, the pleasure is all mine Juan, I replied.**

**We exchanged our goodbyes to each other. Mike and I walked out to the truck. "Do you want Hectors?" he asked. I am not really in the Mexican mood right now, I answered and fell asleep. Meanwhile at home our kitchen smells so good with two separate meals cooking. Daddy is making his get better soup for me and Charlie is cooking for everyone else to eat. **

**Lunch time rolls around at 12:00pm. Everyone sat down around the table afternoon to eat. We enjoyed it together as a family. After eating lunch mom and Paigee Pumpkin washed the dishes.**

**I went upstairs to change into sweats and a tank top and sat down in front of the t v to watch basketball. The guys joined me on joined me on the couch after putting their dishes in our sink. All of us enjoyed watching the game together until it was finished.**

**My family had to keep me distracted by giving me random stuff to do. I spend most of my time on the beach playing with BD. Every time I have the nightmare again it just gets worse and longer for some reason. They all take turns comforting me. It really helps stop the way I feel about what happened to me.**

**Mom started cooking dinner in our kitchen that night. The rest of us went upstairs to our rooms expect for Briggs. Our daughter asked me for drugs this morning. Mom was very shocked to hear that from dad. "What did you tell her Paul?" she asked. I told her no Chuck, dad replied to her.**

**Everyone sat around the kitchen table for dinner. The rest of the team ate what mom just finished cooking for dinner. Mike and I ate leftovers from lunch. We enjoyed dinner with each other as a family. After eating I washed the dishes in our sink. Johnny Cakes keeps me company in the house.**

**Meanwhile outside with everyone else on the beach at the bonfire drinking beer. Johnny Cakes and I finally join the rest of our team. Now the circle is complete as the fire crackles in front of us. We are catching up on each other's days. All of the stars are still above not fading one bit that night.**

**I went upstairs soon to my room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth before bed. The team follows right behind me with a pit stop in the kitchen to put their bottles in the sink. Later on we exchanged our goodnights to each other. Everyone else went upstairs into their bedroom to change that night. I was already lying down in my bed when Mikey came into my room. "Rookie, are you sure that your ready to be sleeping alone in this bed?" he asked. I will try for tonight. At least the rest of you guys are right there if I need you, I answered Mikey. A few minutes after that Johnny Cakes came to give me his teddy bear.**


	10. Chapter 7: Over- protectiveness

**Early the next morning at 7:15 am I changed into shorts, a bikini top, and put on suntan lotion to take a walk hoping that no one would notice I left the house for some quiet time. Our dog came up to me and sat under the pier with me petting him. I saw the wave crash as the tide arrives at the shore. Abby called to see how I am feeling at that moment. "Where are you?" she asked. I am the beach for a walk and BD's next to me, I replied.**

**My family they are all up in the kitchen. Seconds after that I entered the house through the back door into our kitchen. I went upstairs to get ready for work. When I was done with that make up my bed leaving Johnny Cakes teddy bear in the middle of my pillows. I grabbed all my work and cell phone to put in my purse and head downstairs into family room.**

**Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table. We ate breakfast together as a family. "How did you sleep last night?" they asked in unison. I slept very well in my bed, I replied to them. Thank you again Johnny Cakes for letting me borrow your teddy bear. You're welcome T, he replied to me with a kiss on the cheek. After eating we put our dirty dishes in the sink.**

The house and Abby are still very worried about me. She is not officially a part of the house but Abby is always with me. As for the other five agents are dealing with it in their own ways. Mike is the only one taking it the hardest. Over – protectiveness is now showing not only because I am the baby and hurt at the moment. Even whenever I am on the beach BD is that with me too. Our swat team even though I didn't talk to them much glad they also had my back. I went to get my sweater to walk with me I get cold.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen with the team as they plan a schedule of who I am going to be with everyday. In the field I am probably going to spend a lot of time with Mom and Johnny Cakes. They are trying to avoid putting me in Bello's reach again. All of us left the house to go to work that morning. I was with Charlie for the whole day helping her with her cases. We checked your bedroom going to the kitchen this morning. Mike was the first one to go into your room and we followed slowly behind him. I was on the beach for a long time trying to collect my thoughts and didn't want to wake any of you from the sleeping that you were in. Mom wrapped up her last mission for that day. I had a brief conversation with Abby.

Later on we made a stop by Hectors to get some tacos. Everyone took a quick break to eat lunch. We enjoyed lunch even though not all of us were home. I threw away our trash in the bin. A few minutes after went upstairs to write in my room.

The rest of our team came home from work that afternoon. Before doing anything else Mike walks into my room. We exchanged our greetings to each other. Our C O's are best friends now. I really don't feel safe in the field, I told him. Juan just called me to say the bureau is looking into getting a bodyguard for you. That sounds very go to me. He asked for you also wanted to know how you are doing after that dizzy spell you had in his office yesterday.

Moments after that I entered our kitchen in order to sit down at the counter. As mom is preparing for an upcoming sauce night in a few days. She tells me the story about her aunt. While I paied attention watching her cook the dish. I can't wait to try it mom. Charlie was also cooking an entirely different meal for us to eat.

Dinner was now served promptly at 6:00pm. Everyone sat down around the table in order to dish out our food. We enjoyed dinner together as a family. The team was all smiles with each other and me. After eating we cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dirty dishes in our sink.

Jakes, Briggs, Johnny, and Mike were getting the drinks ready to go outside. "Do you want your usual juice box Ninja?" Jakes offered. "No, I think given the situation I will take something a little stronger tonight, I replied to him." The other agents went back to our table again to sit down while exchanging glances with each other to place $ 60.00 in front of them.

Mike and I are left standing not knowing what was going on. Remember a few days ago when you came here. Yes, I do that was the best day of my life. When he left to put you to bed we made a bet on you. Drum roll please! The winner is ….. Charlie, they announced.

Seconds after they revealed this well kept secret to us. Everyone headed together to our bonfire on the beach. Juan told me earlier that the bureau is going to give both us and Rookie piece of mind by getting her a bodyguard. "How does she know him already?" they asked. "She met him for the visit we made yesterday at headquarters." He replied.

On the way inside the house to put my beer bottle in the sink then head upstairs. I went into my room to brush my teeth and change into my jammies. Later on my family trickles in through the back door. They rest their empty beer bottles in our sink next to mine. While I am still in my room start writing that dreaded report concerning my first official failed mission living in the house.

As the team finally made their way upstairs that night to get ready for bed in their rooms. I went back downstairs into our family room to watch t v on the couch. We exchanged our goodnights to each other with hugs and kisses. Soon after doing that I walked upstairs again to continue working on my previous task. Johnny Cakes enter his room and I followed behind him. "Do you have something to tell me?" He stated. "Yes I do I like you teddy, I replied to him." All of us know that you're still scared. It's nerve racking for us to see you in this condition.


	11. Chapter 8: First Impressions POV

**Graceland is on big life lesson that I am ready to take on the world while learn from the people that I am surrounded with all day and every day. We do actually get work done and still have time to play. As everyone may already know this is my first official hang over and headache since making Graceland my home. It took me a while to get out of bed that morning. Later on I was downstairs fully dressed greeting my family good morning.**

**Everyone made their own breakfast to head over to our kitchen table. During breakfast that morning the team all except for Mike looked at me with face like come on please tell us. We know that you can sing we heard you the other night. I wanted you guys to hear that and hoped you enjoyed it. So are you also a song writer too, they asked me? "Yes I am that is something that I do for fun." I replied to them. After eating breakfast put all of our dirty dishes in the sink that morning and head out the door for work. I was working with both Johnny Cakes and our SWAT **

**Mike's POV**

**I have been waiting here at my old baggage claim for an hour. The baggage claim is full from six different flights that just landed today. Moments after that I saw a gorgeous young agent with big brown eyes walking towards me hoping for some help. Tia Diaz is her legal name. My nickname for her sounds way better though Rookie. She is a hard worker, perfectionist, independent, likes the beach, helpful, and most of my entire new little sister. We tag team against her all the time. I am surprised that is she is also a good fighter. Rookie gives the best hugs and is very cuddly.**

**End of POV**

**Lunch time rolls around so it is now 12:00 pm. everyone takes a quick break to eat. We enjoyed it together. After eating lunch that afternoon threw away our trash in the bin. Mom was standing behind our kitchen counter and Johnny Cakes sat at the table. The words were all on the tip of my tongue but didn't come out. I stopped talking for a long time that afternoon. Each of them came over to the couch.**

**The other agents came home to see a frazzled Charlie and Johnny Cakes sitting next to me on the couch. Mom told them something is wrong but I don't know what since she isn't talking right now. Our family room has an oak coffee table in the middle of it where all of us rested our cell phones. I pointed to the table located in front of us.**

**Paigee Pumpkin handed me her cell phone. A few seconds after that I found the notes app on her screen to start using it. Can't breathe….. "Where's Mikey?" I asked. He went out to get something at the store. Daddy holds me in his arms for what feels like hours.**

**Look in my contact find my CO's numbers write it down on paper and call Mikey. A few minutes after I heard a very familiar pull into our driveway and open the door to walk into the house and put down the bag then head over to the couch. Johnny's attempts at making her laugh each time, Mom told him. They were all still in a state of disbelief. Briggs, you can let go of her now, he told the senior agent and his training officer. We unraveled from each others' arms. I heard his voice so I knew that Mikey was home.**

**Do we have any Disney Movies or musicals in the house?" he asked. "Why?" they replied to him. Rookie likes to watch them. I looked over at Paigee Pumpkin there was a twinkle in her eyes. Let me work my magic on her. We all gave Johnny Cakes very hard looks. Don't even go there especially what she told you, Paigee Pumpkin warned him as they each smack his head together.**

**We went up to his room. Seconds after we got there he takes a quick bath. I sat down on the bed waiting for him to come out of his bathroom. Mike gently swifts my body to the other side of his bed to lie down. There are so many different sounds that can soothe me. A few seconds after my head is on his chest listen to his soothing heartbeat as I fell asleep while he played with my hair.**

**My phone rings while I am sleeping Abby called.**

**Phone call **

**Abby: Hey T**

**Mike: no it's Mike… Hey Abbs**

**Abby: "How are you guys?"**

**Mike: I am good but she stopped talking.**

**Abby: Is that why you answered her phone?**

**Mike: yep…. Thanks for checking in.**

**Abby: you welcome. Can you give her a kiss for me?**

**Mike: of course… Bye Abby**

**Abby: Bye Mike**

**End of phone call**

**I woke up after they hung up not really wanting to move from both his chest and bed. You missed Abby by a few minutes she just called for you and wanted me to give you a kiss. Please talk to me it's just us here. Take as you as you need but talk. Ro, Rog, Roger, it took a while to come out of my mouth. He was very happy when it did though he hugged me. Mimi, you just spoke again and to me. **

**Moments after that we were back in the family room where our family are still on the couch. Hey Smiley von Smiler, mom told him. Just by the smile on his face only told half of that story. She is finally talking again my mission here is accomplished. Paigee Pumpkin asked me "How did you become friends?" Well, we grew up living next door to each other as kids then he decided to become an actor, I replied to her.**

**My POV**

**I walked through that baggage claim to the carousel for my bags that afternoon. Soon after that I stopped a male FBI agent across the way. Both of us exchanged our greetings walking towards each other. Michael Warren is his legal name. I really prefer calling him Mike. Among the many things he is to me: big brother, mentor, friend, and his official job title from the bureau my training officer.**

**Of course being the rebel that I am don't use the last one because if gives him the right to punish me. He is caring, understanding, very over protective, fun, and as I mentioned earlier he also is a big fan of following rules. Those blue eyes are my favorite feature on his body. Our family doesn't know this yet but he is my favorite agent. I wouldn't trade this crazy family of mine for anything else in the world. **

**End of POV**

**Seconds after that mom walks into our kitchen to cooking dinner. We helped her by setting our table. Each of us then sat at it talking. Dinner is almost ready that night at six pm. Jakes helps mom put it on our island.**

**Everyone dishes out their food first then sat down at the table by the wall. All of us exchanged how our days were at work. We ate together like one big family. I was at the sink washing all of our dirty dishes. Meanwhile with mom and Paigee Pumpkin who were cleaning the kitchen table. The guys were having their own conversation while getting the cooler ready for relaxing time on the beach.**

**Moments after that with us now walking out to the bonfire to sit down and open the beers. Our nightly process is now in full swing. We are stargazing, talking, and drinking together. This is after a long hard day at work crime fighting mostly our cases won't tend to mix with each other's much.**

**I excused myself from the circle to put my beer bottle in our sink. Later on I went up to my room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth that night. My family soon trickles in behind me to join in the getting ready for bed routine. I sat down on the couch alone with the light on in the family room. We all mentioned our goodnights to each other then head back into our rooms.**

**Each of the remaining members of Graceland also took their baths to get ready for bed. I went into my bed to hold the teddy against my chest in order to fall asleep. My family they were probably all working on their reports for their missions. Seconds after that they got settled into their beds. Everyone else meets up with me in dreamland.**


	12. Author Note 3

**Mikey and I are only the only ones in the house that seem to be like musicals alot. Theres is a reference to RENT in here for musical fans much like me. He's Roger and I am Mimi. Everyone else already knows that I love musicals only because he told them. We never slip and use those names in front of the house. The other very famous nickname that he loves using on me is Rookie hence that is what I am in working terms.**


	13. Chapter 9: Interrogation Day

**The sun rose in the morning at 6:30 am. Our house isn't that quiet anymore unlike the ones that are surrounding us. Mikey came back from his usual morning run. I have already bathe and dressed. When he passes me on the stairs and greets me "Good Morning Rookie." A few minutes after returned his greeting.**

**Our kitchen smelt like the inside of a Starbucks store since coffee had been brewing. Jakes put it on while drinking his all too treasured labeled orange juice. We exchanged our greetings to each other. I cooked breakfast at the stove. The remaining members of my family finally made it into the kitchen.**

**Everyone sat down around the table that morning. During I asked for my family's help. Today is the big day we are going to bring in Bello for what he did to me. I need all of you to help me with this mission please. Okay, we will be there for you in any way that you us, they replied back.**

**Moments after eating us all put our dirty dishes in the sink. All of us grabbed our stuff to go out to the trucks and surveillance van. We left the house at the same time. I handed out assignments for my family. Mom and Johnny Cakes were with me in command.**

**As for Mikey and Bello they were in a full blown fight with each other. Daddy just stood there watching this epic fight without stopping it. Mikey had turned into an instant pit bull. Shut up and let me talk now. I trusted you until you crossed the line and our neighbor ended up drugged which meant she spent the night at my place last night. You clearly care more about the well being of this neighbor then me so you're fired. Goodbye Bello remembers to stay away our neighbor. I am like a ghost even though my family knows that I am there and for now in charge. Soon after that turned off my headset because I broke down and mom did the same thing after to comfort me. Johnny, she would like up to take over while I am comforting her. **

**"****Where the hell is Charlie we haven't heard from her in a long time?" they asked in unison. She is busy right now consoling Tia, he replied. I am running things at the moment here. Okay, that sounds to us. **

**Later on both mom and I returned to the computers and put back on our headsets. She turned the volume up on hers to hear what's going on in the mission. Thank you Johnny for keeping our post, she chimed. No problem, Johnny Cakes replied to her.**

**Our mission is almost done now. Daddy finally came over with the handcuffs in his hands. He arrested Bello while reading the Miranda Rights. "Can I come to headquarters with you?" Mike asked. "No, after that long fight you had with him it's better that you go home.**

**I told Johnny Cakes that he was also going to be my interrogator. We drove off in the direction of Graceland. Dad, Mom, and Johnny Cakes headed towards headquarters with Bello. Seconds later we reached home that afternoon. Mikey went upstairs to take a quick bath.**

**Lunch time rolled around at 12:00 pm sharp that afternoon. Everyone else sat down at the table together. We ate to enjoy and relaxed at least those of us that were home. I excused myself from the table to throw away my trash. Seconds later I was up in my room again.**

**You need to cool down from that right you were in earlier today, Jakes told him or else I am going to send you to Paige. Of course I am heading out to the beach now, he replied. Two hours had passed soon. Mikey was alone over by the bonfire.**

**I joined him out there sitting on a long across from him to make eye contact. Thank you for defending my honor in that epic fight this morning. You're welcome my little Rookie. The other men in the house do the same thing. At the end of day it doesn't matter how much we fight with each other. I will always have your back, he replied to me.**

**Later on we walked towards our house to go through the front door. "What happened to you Rookie, he asked looking concerned?" Just hold me right now don't say anything. Wow Rookie getting a little feisty with me now and plus you are making me speechless. I saw Bello's face in your car's hood and the memories from that night are here again, I mentioned to him. Please just sell the car or we could blow it up in a mission but I don't want see it here in this driveway again. We rang our doorbell.**

**Paigee Pumpkin and Jakes answered the door for us. He led me into the house slowly with me clinging on to him for dear life. "What is it this time? Is it Bello related?" they asked. Yes, she just freaked out when she saw Bello's face in my car hood, Mikey replied to them.**

**Meanwhile over at the bureau where **

**Johnny Cakes is in the interrogation room with a hand cuffed Bello. Mom and Dad are on the opposite side of the glass. Interrogation begins right now. "Why did you drug and abuse our sweet neighbor?" he asked getting a little heated. I didn't know that she was your neighbor at the time, Bello replied. Just so you know she told us all about it. Bello, you really messed her up.**

**This interrogation session lasted for a least an hour longer. He is now heading to be book at the police station that afternoon. Meanwhile back at home they tried their best to get me off of Mikey. No, please leave her when she's ready she will unravel and at the moment this is comfortable for her even though it's the opposite for me, Mikey pleaded with them. The four of us sat on the couch together.**

**Our parents and Johnny Cakes are now on the way home from our office.**

**Aw, it's so cute how you two always act you're twins, Jakes pointed out. Later on they pulled up into our driveway and opened the front door. Everyone else walked into the house then closed our door to join us on the couch. He cracks a joke to lighten up the mood in our family room.**

**Mikey is a little more relaxed and falls asleep still holding me in his arms. "How long have they been sitting like that with each other?" Daddy inquired looking at us. Since earlier today when they got back for the beach, Paigey Pumpkin replied. I looked up at my sleeping big brother whose chin was resting on my head. They all usually joke that I am normally the first to fall asleep out of the family.**

**Seconds after that mom and dad go into the kitchen to start on dinner. Our fellow agents went upstairs to their own bedrooms. Both of us were left on the couch together. I am counting the ceiling tiles because that's the only thing for me to do. Mikey finally wakes up from his nap.**

**The others agents came downstairs to get ready for dinner. Dinner is now almost ready so it's 6:00pm. Everyone sat down at the table dishing out their food. We enjoyed the meal as a family that night. After eating we cleaned up the kitchen together.**

**All of us made our way to the bonfire with beers in our hands to drink. Our seating arrangements are never the same as the night before it always changes like our covers for missions. Jakes and Paigee Pumpkin followed me back to the house. We put the beer bottles in the sink. Meanwhile outside with my parents and Johnny Cakes filling in Mikey on how the interrogation went at the headquarters. They chose to talk about it since I wasn't in earshot and didn't know what kind of reaction they would have got it I was still outside.**

**I took my bath to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. My family at least the ones that we left outside finally came back in for their baths and got ready for bed. Both of us sat on the couch in our family room waiting for the others to come downstairs again. Later on they returned in the family room we exchanged our goodnight to each other.**

**The group of us entered our separate bedrooms. My report and the computer were on my bed with me. Since I was already through typing half of it and there is still a lot more to go. I placed my computer on the desk. **

**On my way down there saw the empty couch and didn't quite make it to my **destination**. I looked at the couch then walked over took off my slippers and lay down. A haunted Johnny Cakes just finished watching t v found my body curled up on our loft couch. He checked for my pulse which was very low then picked me up knowing that I wanted to be in Mikey's room and not my room. A few minutes after he laid me down on the bed, covered me with the blanket, kissed my forehead, and left the room.**

**Mikey rolled over not to long after that gently pulling me closer to him saying "Mimi." I looked up at my big brother who is now awake his blue eyes become a deeper shade of blue that only happens when he's worried about me and they are searching to find an answer to the many questions that he wants to ask me. Soon after that I cuddle up to him as he kisses me on the forehead. Our calling each other Mimi and Roger came from the fact that both of us are into musicals. As for the other agents they probably wouldn't understand that whole thing anyways. We have an unspoken bond with each other. Eventually both of us fall asleep again.**


	14. Chapter 10: Sauce Night

**Mikey wakes up the next morning for what would be his usual morning run. He doesn't get pass his door before looking back at me in bed. Later on he gave in takes everything else off his body except the boxers to join me in the bed. Suddenly I knew that he stayed because I felt his cold silver necklace was against my back. When he wrapped his arms around me again not to long after that drifted off.**

**Before exiting his room the next morning gave him a kiss then entered my room. I took a short bath to get ready for work. Seconds after that I entered our kitchen greeting all my family who were already up. Mikey felt the bed where I previously laid the night before realizing that I am not there anymore which woke him up. Soon Johnny Cakes bounced into his room greeting "Good Morning son." **

**"****John is there something wrong?" he asked. "Yes, I found T on the loft couch last night curled up. Her pulse was extremely low so I brought her here to you.**

**They were the last two agents to enter our kitchen that morning. You're in trouble again T, Paige Pumpkin teased me and giggling. He spun me around to face his blue eyes. "Rookie, can I talk to you upstairs in the com room?" Mike stated. I followed him and we shut the door behind us. Please don't lie to me right now Mimi, he sounded very firm. There really wasn't anything for me to tell because you sensed it all on your own Roger, I mentioned. **

**Later on we returned to the kitchen. Everyone sat down around the table ready to eat breakfast. We ate together as a family. Conversations happened like always never the same one. After eating put out dirty dishes in the sink.**

**Within minutes we all grabbed our belongings to head out the door. All of us mentioned goodbye to each other. Mikey and I were both on surveillance duty for that day. Chasing down leading for a case oh, how fun does that sounds. Halfway through that I became antsy start playing with the knobs on the radio which isn't something I usually do at all.**

**"****Mimi, you look like you're going to pass out." Three things I need you to do: Call John, focuses on me, and looks in the glove compartment there are brown bags for usage hidden something in there find one.**

**Phone Chat**

**Mike: hey John**

**Johnny Cakes: Hey son**

**Mike: how are you?**

**Johnny Cakes: Good and you**

**Mike: Same here**

**Johnny Cakes: "Is that T in the background?**

**Mike: yes…. She is hyperventilating**

**Johnny Cakes: okay**

**Mike: We have to take her to the doctor**

**Johnny Cakes: I know**

**Mike: "Where should I meet you?"**

**Johnny Cakes: Hectors**

**Mike: be there in ten.**

**End of call**

**I rested my left hand on his leg not to long after they hung up. The brown paper bag still in my other hand. Johnny Cakes met us at outside Hectors Tacos.**

**Both of them they are going to take me to the doctor. There's a box of cupcakes on the counter waiting for you. Paige stopped by the bakery this morning. No, Tonight is sauce and mom is expecting me at that table, I protested. Health is a very important in this line of work.**

**Lunch is served promptly at 12:00pm. Everyone sat down around table to dish out food. We ate together like a family. Johnny Cakes and Mikey were sitting on either side of me. After I was done eating rarely left my dishes on the table.**

**I excused myself for a quick bath in my room but never opened the door to my room. Everyone else in our kitchen heard a loud thud coming from the upstairs hallway. They ran at top speed to find lying on the outside of our bedroom door. Mikey positioned himself on the ground next to me as he slowly lifts my head slowly in order to rest it in his lap. The remaining agents downstairs cleaned up and started to wonder what was taking my brother so long to come back.**

**John, we need to get her into her room now. They lifted me off the floor putting an arm around my shoulder and waist too evenly between my weight between them. Let's do it really slowly. Both of them put me on the bed a leg each and took my shoes off. Johnny Cakes saw the teddy there on my bed and rested it in my arms.**

**Within seconds still in my unconscious state at least I am comfortable in my bed. The guys are just pacing across my bedroom floor waiting for me to wake up again. Silence filled our house like a school's library. A few minutes after the rest of our family were walking into my bedroom.**

**They are gathered around my bed. Daddy makes a quick reference to Boy Meets world which is one of my favorite shows. Cory and Shawn you brought her home like this, daddy scolding them. I heard talking above me and begun to stir. She's waking up slowly, Paigee Pumpkin mentioned.**

**Everything hurt me right now and can you not talk that loud please.**

** "****Why the hell isn't she at the hospital?" mom stated sounding mad.**

**We were trying to take her but all she wanted was to come home. I wanted to be here for sauce night. "Can I take my bath now?" I asked. Go downstairs guys. Charlie and I would stay here with her, Paigee Pumpkin told them. Finally in my shower this feels really good.**

**Questions were fired at me like a target at the shooting range. "What exactly happened this time?" they asked in unison. I felt fine all day yesterday until after dinner time. You didn't tell anyone else about this. Johnny Cakes was the one that found me on our couch, I replied to them. **

**Let's add Mike into the math problem right now. "Is that why he was mad at breakfast this morning, they asked me." Yes, there's only one logical reason for me to sleep with him and he knows that damn well. All of them know how close we are to each other. Twins likes Jakes stated as a joke the other day.**

**I am going to take a rest right now. Please send up my brothers when you go downstairs. Okay we will, they replied to me each with a hug. Johnny and Mike you're sister wants you back in her bedroom. They walk upstairs their footsteps sound like they are in perfect harmony with each other turn the doorknob to my door.**

**Mom takes out the big pot of sauce from the fridge to put it on the stove to warm. Paigee Pumpkin, Daddy, and Jakes set the table. She dishes out food for everyone else that night. Johnny's up there with her right now and take this sauce for Mike and Tia while you at it. My tray has two Advil tablets on it with a cupcake.**

**Everyone else sat down around the table to eat. Mikey and I of course opted out on the normal setting and did it in my room. We ate together like a family even though it wasn't in the same room. Before eating my dessert took a little frosting on his nose. I ate my cupcake to take the Advil to relieve the pain I am having all over my body. After eating resting the tray aside to start packing my hospital bag.**

**Mikey checked to see if there was any sort of injury on my body. Seconds after that Paigee Pumpkin came in to collect our trays with dirty dishes. When she gets to the kitchen separates dishes from trays. One of the last things I admitted to Roger before passing out again was I need the hospital now. He tries to find my pulse but there isn't much of one so he starts CPR on me.**

**Our family entered my room once again for that evening. I need help from two of you right now decide that amongst yourselves, Mikey stated. The volunteers were Mom and Jakes. Mom finished packing my bag. She would want this teddy to be in that bag with her.**

**Paige Pumpkin stole a few glances from Mike. They walked down the hall his bedroom to sit on the bed together. He was still lost in his thoughts. The whole Bello thing is done you can stop worrying about it now. Earth to Mike, "Are you even listening to me right now?" Paigee Pumpkin asked.**

**She calmed him down the only way she knew how to which is by kissing him. Jakes walked into the com room which it is quiet to make a call to get an ambulance for me. Meanwhile back with my parents are standing up by the bed. Johnny Cakes is currently sitting next to me on the bed.**

**They sat there kissing each other for a long time. Mikey pulls away to reveals that he got me to go to the hospital. He started packing his hospital bag too with Paigee Pumpkin's help and company. A few minutes passed so they started the process again. This time around admitted to each other between each kiss I really love you. "Can you be my girlfriend, Paige?" He asked. I would love to stand by your side. Victory kisses are the best kind.**

**Jakes returns not to long after telling the others my ambulance is on the way. Five kisses later the lovebirds are finally back in my room. Moments after that they decided to take me downstairs where the paramedics would have move access to my body. Our family walked outside in front of the house with beer in their hands. They are in a conversation about who should take me to the hospital in the ambulance.**

**Paigee Pumpkin, Mike, and I were left in the house alone. You better make sure those doctors take good care of our sister. Promise me, she told him. I will Paige, he replied to her. The bureau needs her, we need her, and last but not least she needs you the most right now because you are her comforter.**

**Upon the ambulance arrival at Graceland the paramedics came out of the van. A stretcher was taken from the back of it then they walked into the house. Mom ushered them over to the couch where they place me on the stretcher. She picked up our bags from the ground as my siblings came walking out behind us. **

**Mike, you go with her to the hospital, they mentioned to him in unison. Our family exchanged their goodbyes to him as they each give me a kiss. Before he climbed into the van mom handed him the bags. Please call us once you get settled in a room at the hospital. They looked at the ambulance leave our driveway. After doing that with each other entered the house together again.**

**Later on we arrived at the hospital where the paramedics took me to wheel me in with Mikey right next to me. I was admitted so my room number was is #323. The nurse took me up to it. She gave Mikey a handful of paper. My brother sitting next to the bed ready to fill out what the nurse just gave him.**

**I begin to freak out looking around the room knowing it's neither of ours back at Graceland. Roger takes a much needed break from the paperwork. "Where am I?" I asked. Calm down Mimi you're at the hospital now. After eating you passed out again.**

**He pulls me closer to him so I am tracing his necklace as he is rubbing my back. "Are you feeling home sick Rookie?" He stated. "Yes I am really home sick, I replied to him. Let's call home right now.**

**Meanwhile the team is sitting around our kitchen table with a cell phone in the middle of it awaiting a phone call from us.**

**Phone Call**

**Mom: Hey Levi**

**Mike: Hey Charlie**

**Mom: How are you? **

**Mike: I am good?**

**Mom: "Where's our little girl?"**

**Mike: She's right here just got her to calm down**

**Both turn on speaker phone**

**Mom: okay**

**Mike: we are settled**

**Everyone: Hey T**

**Me: I want to get out of this place**

**Mike: No, this place is the best place for you to be right now**

**Everyone: we are agree with him**

**Me: fine… I am going to get ready for bed. I love you bye.**

**Everyone: Bye **

**Turns off speaker**

**Mike: The bureau is sending a body guard over to the house for her in the morning**

**Mom: of course**

**Mike: I better go keep an eye on her before Paige kills me**

**Mom: we'll see you tomorrow**

**Mike: okay. Good night**

**Mom: goodnight Levi**

**End of call**

**A few minutes after they hung up his was looking at the bathroom from my bed. When I came out of the bathroom changed and teeth brushed lay on my bed. Roger and our family did the same right behind me.**

**Our family was in the family room again mentioning goodnights to each other. Mikey returned to the chair by the bed to finish up my paperwork. A nurse passed by to pick up the paperwork and check on me one last time for the night. He pulls out a case file trying to hide it from me.**

**"****What the hell is that in your hand?" I asked mad. A case file for a mission that I am in, Mikey replied. "Can I help you with that Roger?" I pleaded. No, you're supposed to be in relaxing Mimi not worrying about work.**

**The team debated over sleeping arrangements for that night. **

**Meanwhile back at the hospital Mikey works on the case next to my bed. Over at Graceland our family will sleep together in the family room. I have teddy in my arms and look at Roger who is still working. Soon after that puts the file away to grab my hand into his and rest his head on our hands.**

**We mentioned our goodnights to each other. I gently pull him towards the bed because he looked so uncomfortable in that chair. Mikey joins me in bed that night wrapping his arms around me while kissing my forehead. All of us meet up in dreamland that night together.**


	15. Chapter 11: George and Nat

**The nurse stopped by early that morning at 3:45 am to check on my vitals and gave me meds if I needed them to help with the pain. I fell back to sleep shortly after she left from the room. Mike's grip is especially loose just because he knows that I might be moving a lot. Hours after that he woke up to his phone ringing on the table next to him because I turned my phone off before going to sleep. Roger went over by the door to answer the call.**

**Phone call**

**Dad: Hey Levi**

**Mike: Hey Briggs**

**Dad: How are you?**

**Mike: I am good. She's still sleeping.**

**Dad: okay**

**Mike: Where's everyone else?**

**Dad: in the kitchen. Johnny's going to be there soon for a visit with George and we have a new agent named Natalie you guys will meet her later.**

**Mike: okay**

**Dad: I'll see you guys later**

**Mike: of course**

**Dad: we are missing you two. Bye**

**Mike: I know**

**Dad: give your sister a kiss for us please**

**Mike: Okay I will. Bye**

**End of call**

**He puts down his phone to go get ready for the morning ahead of us. Soon after that my breakfast arrives to the room. Johnny Cakes and George walk into the hospital's door to the front desk got the number to my room. They head over to the café after that to get coffee for Mike.**

**Later on both of them walked into my room that morning. Johnny Cakes greeted him with good morning and handed him the coffee. This is George her bodyguard. Nice to meet you Mike, I heard so much about you at the house this morning. "Is that Tia the girl that I will be protecting?" he asked. Yes, my brothers replied to him in unison.**

**George went outside my hospital door to start doing his job. They were talking to each other about a new case. John, can you please use you're inside voice. If you wake her up she will hurt you, Mike pointed to my body next to him. I woke up to use the bathroom and eat breakfast with my brother. The doctor passed by for morning visits. **

**Seconds after that George returned into the room. Introductions were made between us as he sat in the chair by my bed. The doctor was followed into the hallway by both Johnny Cakes and Mike. I read the paper work that you filled out Mike and got more of her medical records from the doctors in Miami. You mentioned that she had stopped talking for a couple of hours. Of course is that what led to this doctor, they inquired. Both the doctors in Miami and I have bad news.**

**"****What is it Doctor?" Johnny Cakes inquired looking very worried. She needs to go into surgery in a few hours to fix what is wrong with her heart. I am going for a walk John needs to process this news alone.**

**Text message**

**Mike: Hey baby**

**Paige: Hey honey**

**Mike: How are you?**

**Paige: I am good… What about You?**

**Mike: Not so good… I left Abby's number on my desk just text her now. Tell the house to come also**

**Paige: "Why?"**

**Mike: Rookie's going into surgery soon.**

**Paige: If Johnny's with the doctor and you're bugging out about this over the phone. We'll be there in 15 minutes. "Whose is the room with her right now?" Pagiee Pumpkin asked.**

**Mike: George… I love you... bye**

**Paige: Love you always…. See you soon.**

**End of chat**

**George is a bald man, mid 50's, green eyes, built like a bouncer, and owns a gun like the rest of us do. If I had to compare him to a celebrity it would be Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. After talking to the doctor for a long time he finally came in the room again. Meanwhile outside with Roger walking around the hospital's grounds getting some fresh air. Abby and the team soon arrive in the parking lot that morning. Everyone else walked towards the main entrance together.**

**I will come into the hospital soon, Paigee Pumpkin told them. She went off to find Mike walking around the grounds. A few minutes after that she found him sitting on a bench all alone. Our sister is going to be fine she is a fighter. Rookie reminded me so much of you when I first met her. Aw! Thank you so much honey that's so sweet of you. Your welcome anytime baby, she replied to him with a kiss then they went inside together.**

**"****Any family or friends here for Tia Diaz?" the doctor asked walking into the waiting room. We are right here, Abby and the team replied. Meanwhile back in my hospital room which Mike just walked into after seeing Paigee Pumpkin minutes earlier. Soon after that an orderly comes to take me to the operating room with my brother and George in tow behind him. Johnny Cakes and Mike on either side of me. They walked up to the operating room door. Give me kisses for good luck I really need them from you guys, I told them as a tear escaped from my eye. Mike says a little longer while he gives me a second kiss and wipes the tear away with his thumb.**

**The guys were sent to the packed waiting room. Levi, this is Natalie the new agent that will be sharing a room with Tia in the house, Jakes told him. Hey Levi, she greeted him with a smile. Hi Natalie nice to meet you, Mike replied to her. Please don't call me Levi ever again, it's Mike. Just bear with us right now Nat. He is always like this when anything happened to Tia. "Are you guys dating or something?" she asked. The team sends glances his way in the corner. "Of course they are for two weeks, they lied." Mike was looking like a tomato sitting next to Paigee Pumpkin.**

**Nat isn't meant to be an replacement of the agents in the house. She has long blonde hair, purple streaks sometimes, likes hats, pale skin, and blue eyes, is a DEA agent like Paigee Pumpkin, is 19 years old, and my sister. Everyone else has met her except for me. The house already calls her Nat. I can't wait to finally meet her.**

**Doctors, nurses, an anesthesiologist, and surgeons were all washed up and walking into the operating room. Before they began the procedure they gave me anesthesia. They were now ready with everything needed for the procedure. I am lying there on the cold operating room which reminds me of Mike's chain against my bare skin. A surgeon makes the cut right in my chest cavity to put the pacemaker into me. With seconds a nurse is stitched up the cut and to put a bandage over it.**

**Juan managed to leave the bureau for a couple of hours. He drove over to the hospital. Our whole family including Abby, George, and Juan hold their breath. Everything paused for a few as Roger heard my heartbeat get louder and stronger in sync with his own like a duet sending a shiver down his spine. The team and company were looking for that million watt smile that we were so used to seeing on his face and his eyes returned to their normal shade of blue. Moments after that my doctor approaches my entire family with confirmation that the surgery was successful and I am out in recovery.**

**Everyone else heads towards the café for lunch. The orderly transported me earlier that day returned me to my room. Mike and George brought their food and walked over to my room. I am sleeping but smell the food. As for the remainder of our group eating in the café together that afternoon.**

**The anesthesia from my surgery is slowly wearing off as I wake up. "How is my little sister doing?" Mike stated as he kissed my forehead. His food is really close to my mouth. "Where is my lunch?" I asked. This is your lunch right here Mimi. I tried to lift my arm to feed myself sending a shooting pain straight down my finger tips. Roger takes fork out of my hand and feeds me.**

**Nurses came into my room after lunch. One of them took my lunch tray because I was done eating. The other gave me some pills and a sponge bath. Mike helped me get ready for my visitors. Thank you for all your help Mike, I stated to him. You're welcome Mimi don't worry about it little sister.**

**Soon after that George went outside my hospital room's door. My dad and the guys visited with me first only because Juan had to go back to the bureau. **

**Chat**

**Juan: Hey Tia**

**Me: Hi Juan… How are you?**

**Juan: I am doing well.**

**Me: since I have a pacemaker. "What can the bureau do to keep me comfortable?" I asked. **

**Juan: We can get you a very cool hands free set for you. Times really have changed now that you are a part of the FBI Bionic Agent.**

**My dad, brother, and Jakes stayed with me for a long time. As for Juan he mentioned his goodbyes to us. Johnny Cakes makes room for him on my bed happy to see that Pedro is also with me. Meanwhile daddy and Jakes stood right beside the bed one on the right and the other on my left. Daddy stretches over Johnny Cakes to stroke my hair.**

**They went back to the waiting room to switch places with the girls. Moments after that Mom and the girls entered my room greeting me with kisses. This is Natalie my new partner, Paigee Pumpkin spoke up. Don't be scared of her Nat please. Hi Natalie I am Tia heard that you're staying in my room. She moves slowly towards the bed. H- Hey Tia nice to finally meet you. She hesitates twirling her blonde hair and purple streaks under the fedora on her head. Natalie is my name but my friends call me Nat.**

**I scooted over on my bed as Roger put his arm around my shoulders to invite Nat to sit down next to me. She noticed the teddy bear on my chest. "Who gave you that Super Agent?" she asked. Pedro is its name and Johnny Cakes, I replied to her. I have stuffed dolphin back at the house in our room. Mom started the goodbyes as Nat and Abby followed her into the hallway. Paigee Pumpkin stayed a few minutes longer to talk with Mike. She kissed me first then switched sides for Mike to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.**

**Seconds later the remainder of our family exited the hospital to go home. Juan finished up some paperwork at the office. Meanwhile with our fellow agents are now walking through the front door that afternoon. They all retreated to their bedroom except for Nat and Paigey Pumpkin who were both in my room. "What do you think about our little sister?" she asked. Super Agent seems very nice but I need to spend more time with her, Nat replied. "So has it always been this way between them?" "Yes, since she's moved here from Miami." Nat you will learn this really fast that Levi and Tia are very close.**

**Mom and dad cooked dinner in the kitchen together that night. Chuck E. Cheese, I wonder when our little girl and Mike are coming home. This house hasn't been the same since they went to the hospital, Daddy mentioned. Of course Johnny hasn't fought her in a long time. He gets a kick of ganging up on her with Mike.**

**A nurse drops off our dinner in my room. Dinner is promptly at 6:00 pm. everyone else sat down the table dishing out food. Roger and I are the only two rebels in the group. We ate like one big happy family together. After eating they cleaned the kitchen and sink.**

**Our family filled a cooler with beers then head to the campfire on the beach. They were telling stories and drinking. Everyone else reflected back on when they first met me. The stars are twinkling above their heads. This is Nat's first official bonfire as an agent.**

**Roger and I played a few games of tic tack toe. I just changed my pants and went into the bathroom to brush my time. Later on they gathered all the empty beer bottles to go into the house. Johnny Cakes unpacked the whole cooler. The cooler stayed in our empty kitchen.**

**My big brother and the remainder of our team took their baths that night. A nurse came in to check my vitals one last time. "When can she finally go home?" Mike questioned the pretty redhead nurse. "She will be released tomorrow just before lunch, she replied.**

**Both of us talked of what seemed like hours. I was propped up by pillows with Pedro on my chest. John loved that teddy bear a lot way before you started living with us. Don't tell him that I told this about Pedro. He swore that when the day came to give up him he wouldn't do it at least until you, Mike told me. Second later the pillows started driving me crazy so I laid my head on his chest.**

**Our family rearranged the family room to make everyone fit. Nat brought her stuffed dolphin downstairs from our room. They mentioned their goodnight to each other and slept in our family room again. A few minutes before I fell asleep Roger looks down at me. Goodnight sweet dreams Mimi. Have sweet dreams Roger right back at you.**


	16. Authors note 4: Nicknames

**House:**

**Mom**

**mi hija**

**Dad**

**little mama**

**Jakes**

**Ninja**

**Paige**

**T**

**Jordana**

**Jo **

**Jojo**

**Johnny Cakes**

**T, Cuddly**

**Mikey**

**Rookie, Mimi**

**Nat**

**Super Agent**

** Group nicknames**

**Paige and Jakes**

**Twins**

**public**

**Tia**

**company**

**Abby**

**T**

**George**

**T**

**Juan **

**Bionic Agent**

**Team nickname**

**Mr. and Mrs. Fashionbaly Late**


	17. chapter12: beach house sweet beach house

**The team wakes up that morning to get ready for work. George soon arrives and rings our doorbell. My mom answers the door to let him in. "Good morning Charlie how are you doing?" He asked. Morning George, I am doing fine thanks and yourself. The guys moved our coffee table back to in front of the t v set. **

**Meanwhile back at the hospital as we are now waking up. Roger runs his hand quickly through my hair as he greets me good morning. I went into the bathroom to use it. Later on nurses came in with breakfast for us to eat. The other nurse stayed to give me a sponge bath after eating breakfast, meds to take, and the paperwork to sign.**

**Breakfast is served promptly at 8:00 am. Everyone else sat at the table dishing out food to eat that morning. Mike and I shared my breakfast. Back at the house they were in deep conversation. We ate like one big happy family together. After they finished eating put the dirty dishes in our sink.**

**Roger went straight into the bathroom with s clothes and everything for a quick bath to change. Meanwhile at Graceland as everyone is getting ready to leave. Mom and the girls head straight to the grocery store. ****Johnny Cakes, Daddy, and Jakes had missions to work on that morning. Last but not least George went to the hospital. A nurse is currently giving me a sponge bath so I could get dressed. George reaches there not to long after that to head to my room.**

**Later on Roger came out of the bathroom fully dressed next to me filling out the paperwork. I am having a conversation with George. The missions that the guys are on right now are going really well. My phone buzzes on the table.**

**Texting**

**Abby: Hey T**

**Me: Hey Abbs **

**Abby: How are you?**

**Me: good and you**

**Abby: doing well thanks**

**Me: okay**

**Abby: "Where is Mike?"**

**Me: He is here right next to me**

**Abby: tell him I say hi**

**Me: okay**

**Abby: When are you going home?**

**Me: today **

**Abby: I am coming over later**

**Me: of course**

**Abby: see you around 4 T. Bye**

**Me: Abbs, right back at you**

**End of chat**

**A few nurses and a doctor came in the room. The doctor took a look at me and recommended that I should get more rest. My nurses took the signed paperwork in exchange and handed us the meds in exchange for it. "When is her next appointment with you guys?" Mike stated. It is a follow up at 9:45 am tomorrow morning, the doctor replied to him. "Is there anyone here to take her home?" the doctor asked. "Yes, George is right over sitting down, Mike answered."**

**The guys grabbed our heavier bags in their hands. I took the small paper bag with my meds in it. We loaded into George's car to head back home. Later on the three of us pulled into our driveway that afternoon. All of us walked up to the front door. George can you look under our doormat we have a key there and open the door for me. **

**Roger is standing behind gently rocking me back and forth to relieve my pain. We walked inside the house together. Seconds later Roger went upstairs to put stuff in our separate rooms. "Do you want anything to drink George?" I offered him. Water would be nice Tia, he replied. **

**Later on Mike came downstairs again to sit on the couch. I went into our bedroom to change into some sweats and a tank top. When I was finished returned to the family room to sit down with Mike and George. He leaves not to long after that to go home. I cuddled with my brother until he changed his clothes.**

**Both of us are finally upstairs in his room. "Do you have any empty pill bottles?" I questioned. "Of course here's one what do need it for Rookie." I want to leave some of my pills in your night table. Soon after that I fell asleep on his bed.**

**Meanwhile with my mom and sisters as they are finished at the grocery store that afternoon. Paigee Pumpkin reminded mommy to get the cupcakes. "How did you know that she likes cupcakes?" he asked. Paige told me, mom replied. The guys were now also wrapping up their solo missions. Our daddy makes a quick pit stop by Hectors to buy lunch. Mommy and my sisters arrived to Graceland.**

**Roger helps them unpack the car and bags. Later on the guys also pulled into our driveway with lunch in their hands. I woke up from my nap. They all greeted him in unison. You got some cupcakes. He looked at the box and then at mom.**

**Lunch is promptly served at 12:00pm. Everyone else sat down at the table eating. Levi come sit at the table with us. No, it is too full and I am waiting for someone special having taken my twin brother's cue. Surprised! I walked into the kitchen so our family could see me and grabbed our tacos. Welcome home Tia, they looked at me shocked. This is the first lunch we had together as a family since Nat is here. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in the sink.**

**The team went into our family room together. Mike washed the dishes as I put them in the dishwasher. Both of us joined them on the couch. Soon after that my arm starts hurting so he massages it for me. "Why didn't you guy tell us that she was coming home today Twins?"Jakes questions us. "She wanted it to be a surprise for you when you got here, Mike replied."**

**We are so glad that you're here again. All of us watched t v together in the family room. "How long they been calling you two twins?" Nat asked. "Since they returned home from a mission and the beach weeks ago after one of her meltdowns. It is an inside joke between the four of us. They are always together unless it's for a bath, Jakes and Paigee Pumpkin replied."**

**I walked to our stair case then turned back around to face to face my family and tell them to the door for me when Abby gets here. Before I go into our phone room get my laptop from our room. Later on I entered our phone room to call Ralph and check my emails.**

**Phone call**

**Me: Hey Ralph**

**Ralph: Hi Tia**

**Me: How are you?**

**Ralph: good and you**

**Me: doing much better now. I got home from the hospital.**

**Ralph: (sounding worried) what?**

**Me: low pulse rate so the doctor's had to put in a pacemaker.**

**Ralph: "Who was with you?"**

**Me: Mike**

**Ralph: "How is he doing?"**

**Me: good**

**Ralph: That's nice to hear**

**Me: I know. "Didn't Juan call you?"**

**Ralph: Yes he did all his calls went to voice mail. Get some rest T.**

**Me: Yeah I know… Doctors orders.**

**Ralph: Bye T**

**Me: Ralph…. Bye**

**End of call**

**Mike got up to go into our kitchen to get a plate put a cupcake on it for me. Seconds after that I heard his footsteps approaching the phone room knocked on the phone room door. I looked up from my e mails to answer him. Thought that you might need a snack so I brought this up for you. Abby's coming over today clearly still surprised from what I told them earlier after lunch. I wanted her here and she told me yes. Please stop questioning me and split this with me now.**

**"****How are we going to play this fake make out session for Nat tomorrow?" I asked. "Maybe it'll be much easier on you if you are on top of me, Roger mentioned to me." I just got off the phone with my C.O. from back home. Ralph sends his regards and thanks you for always being there for me.**

**Moments after that our doorbell rings and Jakes answers the door to let Abby in the house. We entered the family room together greeting "Good Evening Abby." A few seconds after that she replied to us in unison "Evening Mike and Tia."I brought this for you T had a little help from Mike on this hope that you enjoy it. Second after I opened it to reveal that The Lion King was in the bag with a stuffed Simba. Thank you Abbs I love it. Your welcome T, she mentioned greeting me with a kiss. He sees that my eyes are twinkling as I wait for him to wrap his arms around me in a hug. **

**The Lion King is one of her all time favorite classic Disney movies, he told everyone else around us. As a preschool student I used to give my real parents trouble to go to school on Monday morning if Simba wasn't washed and ready for me to wear. I am playing with Simba while I was telling them the story. You know T you could have told us this story by the campfire, Johnny Cakes stated. We have a better one reserved for that, each of us piped in unison. **

**Abby since you're already here would like to stay for dinner tonight. Of course I would love too, she replied. Mom went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. The remaining agents set the table. I went upstairs to change into a pair of shorts.**

**Dinner is served promptly at 6:00pm. Everyone else sat down at the table dishing out food to eat. Abby was at the kitchen island. Each of us finished off the leftover from the night before on our couch. We ate like one big happy family together. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in the sink.**

**I cleaned out the table with help from Abby. The guys were packing the cooler with beers for everyone else to drink and a juice box for me. Pagiee Pumpkin and mom washed t out the dishes. The group of us headed the back door.**

**Abby mentioned goodbye to everyone in unison and left home. Seconds after that we were at the bonfire with each other. As the fire crackled in front of us and the stars twinkled that night on the beach. Our conversations started as the drinks were passed around. Minutes after that my juice box was finished. When I got up to throw the box away in the bin then go up to our room for a quick bath that night. Soon after that I heard Roger's footsteps behind me. I am already in our bathroom taking a nice bath. Meanwhile he is still drinking his beer sitting on our bed. Within seconds I am fully dressed ready for bed that night.**

**Our family soon made their way inside to put their empty beer bottles in the sink. They head upstairs to their bathrooms. Mike and I were on the couch talking to each other. A few minutes passed and mom came into the family room to let him go bathe.**

**Later on everyone was in the family room again mentioning goodnights to each other. I went upstairs sat down on our bed writing in my notebook. After four pages of material fell asleep with the notebook on top of me and pen still in my hand. Nat came in put both notebooks with pen on the desk exchanging it for Pedro in my arms then covered me. She stayed up a little longer working on something in the phone room.**

**Pedro the bear came with me on a walk down the hall. I knocked on Mike's door. "Please come in Mimi what it is?" he answered me. I can't….. You can't what Mimi. He took one look at my face and knew the answer. "May I please use one of you old soft dress shirt?" I asked. "yes you may Mimi here is one for you, Roger replied.**

**I changed into it in his bathroom. Let's sprinkle a little Paige on this right now. A few minutes after she walks into his bedroom to check on me. "Is that one of Mike's dress shirts you're wearing T?" she asked. "Of course it is Paigee Pumpkin, I answered. She gave each of us a kiss and went to her room. Later on he kisses my forehead and makes sure I am comfortable before he rests his hand on my pacemaker and fell asleep.**


	18. Chapter 13: Coming Clean Faking It

**The next morning I stir a little to get comfortable again. I moved his hand from on top of my chest to put on my shirt and leave his under my pillow. Johnny Cakes is already the kitchen cooking breakfast us to eat. Moments after that I am in our room changing into my bathing suit top and my shorts from the night before.**

**I am sitting on a bar stool with my pancakes in front of me. You remembered that breakfast is my favorite meal. No, Mike told me after you fell asleep. "Good morning guys, he greeted us while kissing me on the cheek. Roger cuts my pancakes up for me. I am the only one that eats by myself.**

**The guys also dressed in their wetsuits to go surfing that morning. I grabbed some towels for us to use and put them in a bag. Soon after that we are on the beach my dad and brothers went straight to the water. BD our dog smelled my scent so he came over to lie down next to me. I am watching them surf while petting BD'S fur as the wave's crash and soon I fell asleep. BD protectively puts his paw on my stomach.**

**Later on my dad and brothers walk back to shore with the surfboards in their hands. Aw! Look at BD he really likes her, Johnny Cakes piped. Seconds after that Mike reaches for the bag next to me and gets his phone to snap a picture then sends a text message with the picture telling him to come help out. Jakes is the only dry one so he could actually pick me up.**

**The guys went upstairs to bath and change for work. He returns soon to grab his breakfast to join me on the couch. There are two bottles of syrup one stays on the table and bottle 2 is on the coffee table with us.****Our family members slowly enter the kitchen that morning. Paigee Pumpkin is the last one so she opens the door for George. Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone else sat between our table and the kitchen island. They ate like one big happy family that morning. After eating we put our dirty dishes in the sink.**

**Everyone grabs their stuff to say their goodbyes to each other and us that morning. George took me to the hospital for my check up. The team all went on their separate missions. I signed in when we got there and joined the guys sitting in the waiting room. You've got this T, Mike whispered in my ear. He pressed a kiss against my forehead.**

**Later on the medical assistant from the front desk called my name. I walked behind her as she led me to the exam room and told me to wait for the doctor. A few minutes after that my doctor enters the room greeting me with "Good Morning Tia." Let's you up to the machine and check your pacemaker. "Morning Doctor", I replied.**

**The doctor runs some tests while looking at me charts. "How was your first day back at home?" he asked. It was very good just a little discomfort in my arm, I answered him. "Do you need a doctor's note for your job?" he stated." Yes, I do doctor, replied to him.**

**Both of us walked back to the waiting room as he gave the medical assistant my chart. George and Roger met me at by the front door. We head back to Graceland after my appointment was done. Later on we pulled into our driveway to be dropped off by George. He went straight to his house.**

**Mike and I entered the house that mid morning. Both of us headed to the couch to talk. "How did your appointment go?" Roger asked. My follow up went really good. The doctor gave me a note so I have to send it to Ralph in Miami, Daddy keeps one, and Juan gets the last copy, I told him. Juan isn't really your C O anyways. I know that but he is the closest thing that I have to a Ralph here.**

**Our family returns from their separate mission. We are greeted in unison "Good evening Mike and Tia." I stood up to stretch for a little while before sitting down again. Lunch is served promptly at 12:00pm. Everyone else sat at the table as Roger and I were on the couch. We ate like one big happy family together. After eating we put the dirty dishes in the sink.**

**Mike and I were soon up in his room alone again. He pulls out a condom from the night table and tries to convince me that we should use it. No, save it for Paigee Pumpkin, I mentioned as I pushed his hand away from me. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" he questioned me. "Yes I do remember it's just to mess with our sister, I replied." Nat is looking around the house for me because she needs to tell me something very important.**

**We walked backwards until each of us fell on the bed together. I pinned him down by getting on top of him as he held my head. Roger is clearly more experienced in this particular department. He started kissing me first then after a few kisses I get more relaxed. Nat walked in on us faking sex and found me.**

**Later on I pulled away from rolled over on my back with tears streaming down my face and ran into his bathroom to sit down on the floor. Roger has never seen run that fast since I've been living in the house. He knew that something was wrong with me because he followed me in the bathroom. "Mimi, can I sit here next to you?" he asked. "Yes", I shook my head to him. He took me in his arms as I cried into his chest.**

**Paigee Pumpkin walks into his room noticing it's empty which prompts her question"Levi, where are you guys?" she asked following my crying. "Come in Paige we are in the bathroom." Mike replied. She just started crying a few seconds ago and left me hanging. "Do you need anything?" Paigee Pumpkin inquired. There are a few things that I need: a cupcake she might want to split with you and we left a bottle of water in their bathroom the other day before Nat moved in. She left to get those two things for Mike.**

**A few minutes after came back with the stuff for him. Remember my pill bottle from last year when I was stabbed by Jangles. Look in her night table and take two pain killers and bring them for me. Soon my crying stopped so I ate the cupcake with Paigee Pumpkin and took the pain killers to finish my water.**

**My siblings moved me over to the bed. They shared a kiss with each other and he thanked her for the help. Your welcome Levi, she mentioned also giving me a kiss before she left us alone. I cuddled up to Mike as the medication started to kick in and I fell asleep with Pedro in my arms.**

**Daddy is soon leaning against his doorframe. We know about what just happened with little mama here. "How?" Mike stated. Well Paige told us when she came back downstairs without the two of you following her. Rookie has something good to tell you guys should know when she wakes up.**

**Moments after that Roger heard me stirring a little on the bed. I woke up as he kissed the top of my head. You slept for the past three hours and Briggs just came to see you. Let's go downstairs to sit on the couch.**

**We are now in the family room with everyone else surrounding us. My medical team just cleared me to go back to work.**

**Mom: that's great**

**Me: I can do field work again please…. I handed him the note.**

**Dad: No, it's too dangerous for you.**

**Me: "Isn't that why I have George?"**

**Johnny Cakes: yes**

**Me: He'll tackle the bad guys for me**

**Jakes: that's true**

**Paige: maybe it's best if you help with surveillance from now on.**

**Mike: I am sure that Juan can use some help at the bureau.**

**Everyone: The criminals wouldn't know about that you have a pacemaker like we do.**

**Nat sat there in awe and knew they really cared about me a lot especially Mike. The house slowly and very carefully gathered around me for a group hug. Once we separated from each other. I turned to Nat we will do the same thing for you.**

**All of us decided to stay in the kitchen area. Mom started cooking dinner at the stove that night. The other agents get the table ready. Mike left our plates on the island. I am just there on the barstool wanting to help them.**

**Dinner is served promptly at 6:00 pm. everyone else sat down at the table dishing out their food. Roger did our food in two different plates then sat on the couch with me. We ate like one big happy family together. After eating we put all our dirty dishes in the sink.**

**I went upstairs to enter our bathroom in order to change into some shorts. Mom cleaned the kitchen. Pumpkin Pie and Nat washed our dishes. Daddy and the guys prepared the drinks in our cooler with ice.****Everyone headed towards the back door that night. Bonfire time officially started. Our drinks were passed around everyone else had beers while I drank juice. The stars gleamed above us. "Are you guys ready for our real back story?" Roger asked them. "Of course we are why wouldn't we be'', they replied to us.**

**Flashback: New York**

**Many moons ago I moved to New York because my best friends missed me so much. One day his best friend Blaine bumped into me. He came me tickets and backstage passes to their Broadway show. My friends and I went on opening night.**

**Pause**

**Johnny Cakes is sitting next to me in his red hoodie the one that I love seeing on him. I start feeling very comfortable as he notices my head resting on his shoulder. Both of us took a walk up the shore alone. The team is just talking to each other at the bonfire. Meanwhile with us walking along the shore that night. Let me take you back to the house now T, you clearly need your meds now, he stated. No, I am going to wait for Mike and you need to finish listening to our story, I mentioned to him. When we get back to the bonfire sit down in our spots. I went back to my previous position and fell asleep. Everyone looked at Mike because his face mirrors the way I am feeling right now.**

**Story continues**

**Mike**

**After curtain call that night they came backstage with us. The stage was uneven so she fell down and hit her head. She was out for 5 minutes but to me it felt like 2 hours. Later on we left the theater and went over to their apartment. I stayed there longer then anyone else just to make sure that she was alright and went back to my condo. The next day we went to the hospital to get her checked out. Blaine came with us. Soon after that he left to get us lunch. I was moping around staring out the window. She really didn't like to see me sad because of her. All the little such as the cupcakes that are currently in the fridge right now. I saw her eating a cupcake once and it just stuck as a nickname for her. We dated each other for five years then broke up but still kept in touch, he stated.**

**End of flashback**

**Daddy is still trying to process this confession of ours right now. "Is this why the two of you always been so close?" Nat asked. "Yes, it is our little Nat, we replied to her in unison." I got up to throw away my juice box then entered our bedroom. **

**Moments after that I was taking a quick bath to change into my jammies. Roger comes in right after me to put his empty beer bottle in the sink. He waits on the couch for me. "What was so important that John had to take you up the shoreline alone?" he asked. "Johnny Cakes saw how uncomfortable I was and offered to bring me up to the house so he can give me my meds but I told him that I am waiting for you, I mentioned to him."**

**Please calm down he's just worried about me like all of you are right now. If you don't calm down I'll text Pumpkin Pie, I threatened him. Okay, first can I kiss you? We kissed each other then he went up for his bath. Later on the team came in from the bonfire that night. **

**Nat and I ended up bonding with each other over writing. I saw some of your stuff last night when you fell asleep with your notebook open. "You did and what did you think about it?" I asked her. I really liked it you should show it to the house, she suggested. By the way I was the one that tucked you in last night.**

**Everyone else heads upstairs to take their baths. Mike is next to me on the once again on the couch all nice and cozy. Both of us are having a little alone time. The team returns to the family room to be with us and talk. All of us exchanged our goodnights to each other as a group.**

**Minutes after that I grabbed a water bottle from our fridge and went upstairs that night. I put my water on the night table by the bed and changed into his dress shirt. Roger enters the room just as I am taking my meds with water. He changes first then both of us brush our teeth. Seconds later I am in bed with Pedro and he joins us. Mike falls asleep with his hand on my chest like the night before.**


	19. Chapter 14: Love Is In The Air

**He wakes up the next morning but is debating whether or not get out of bed. Roger sat there next to me on the bed looking at me sleep. A few minutes after that I woke up changed into my shirt and then walked to our room for a quick bath for the day ahead of me. ****Mike enters Pumpkin Pie's room that morning. Your Biggest Fan is playing in the background. All aboard SS Pikey is really to sail. "Good sex is like a workout", Mike stated. They did a quickie session before breakfast that morning. **

**I joined Dad, Mom, George, Jakes, Nat, and Johnny Cakes in the kitchen. The group of us exchanged our greetings to each other. Pikey walks into the kitchen that morning together. He strolls up behind me leans down to kiss as our lips connect for a kiss. They also greeted everyone else.**

**Mom just finished at the stove cooking breakfast. Breakfast is served promptly at 8:00 am that morning. Everyone dished out their food then figured out seating arrangements. Roger held our food as we walked to the couch where we've been sitting since I got home from the hospital. We ate together one big happy family. After eating we put all the dishes our sink. **

**George, the team, and I grabbed our stuff to head out the front door. All of us mentioned our goodbyes to each other. Everyone knew that he wanted to stay home with me. I am working a case today; Mike gave me that puppy dog face before me as a tear rolled down his cheek.**

**Avoiding my gaze is one of the hardest things for him to do. I lifted his chin saying don't worry wiping the loose tear away while giving him a reassuring kiss which deepens as he touches my pacemaker. George has your number we'll call you if anything happens to me. I am only going to the bureau today to give Juan this note and come home and rest, I promised him. Roger leans down to give me one more kisses not wanting to pull away from me.**

**The pair of us headed towards the bureau. Later on we pulled into the bureau's parking lot in front of it. George come in with me please I am not going to leave you out here alone. We walked inside together that morning. His assistant told him that I wanted to see him.**

**Juan told her to send me into his office. We exchanged our greetings to each other. I brought you a copy of my doctor's note so you can keep it on file. You know that I am not your C O Bionic Agent, he protested. I am fully aware of that Juan that's exactly what Mike told me.**

**"****Any news on my hands free set yet?" I asked. Since your already here let's go get it fitted for you, he replied. Both of us walked over to the lab to see the audiologist. He fitted it to my ear for me. Thank you Juan for looking out for me right now and always. You welcome Bionic Agent, Juan replied your are important to me because Mike is my agent.**

**Moments after that we walked back over to his office. "How have things with George?" he asked. They have been really good. "He's my partner in crime we do everything together, I replied to him." Both of us mentioned our goodbyes to each other.**

**George took me home after that morning. He stays with me in the house. Each of us is sitting on our couch t v together. I get up to go change into sweats and a tank top to be more comfortable. A few minutes after that returned to sit next to George again.**

**My family arrived home from work to greet us "Good Afternoon George and T." All of them put down their stuff and keys. "Evening guys," we replied to them. I didn't want to leave her here alone. See you guys tomorrow morning and he left to go home.**

**Roger came over to me for a kiss on the lips. Lovebirds separate now, Johnny Cakes told us. You already forgot the plan that you guys made in the hospital. Ouch! I exclaimed. My body suddenly tensing in his arms with me grabbing the seam of his t shirt and looking at the couch. Both of us walked over to it together. Mike sat down allowing me to lay my head on his lap. I know how your dirty little mind works Roo. This is still for Nat's eyes only so can you find someone else to bug, I ranted to him. You need to run your head through the car wash at the gas station to clean it out. I don't intend on ever living in there. Pumpkin Pie and Nat went all Gibbs on him for me.**

**Apologize to your sister right now, mom and dad told him in unison. I am sorry that I made you so mad at me Cuddly. All is forgiven just remember not to call us Lovebirds again. ****Now please come give me one of your world famous hugs that can make anyone's day better. I punched him with whatever little energy was stored in me and I am hurting. Everyone looked at me with faces like we can't believe she just did that to him. As for Roo, it was a case of insult added to injury.**

**Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. everyone one dished out their food and only the team stayed at the table. Both of us sat on the couch with our food. We ate like one big happy family together. After eating we put our dirty dishes in the sink.**

**The team split in two groups' guys' verses girls. Meanwhile mom and my sisters cleaned the table. Dad and the guys washed our dishes. Pikey headed upstairs and I followed just to our room. Of course Roger remembers what I told him the other day and got the condom.**

**I took a semi long nap in our room with Simba. Minutes after getting the condom returned to Pumpkin Pie's room. He enters it to walk over to the bed. They started stripping until they were down to underwear for both of them and the bra for her. Mike opens the package takes the condom out and puts it on himself. A long workout session starts between them. Every passing minute the kisses were getting deeper and deeper. It didn't take very long for them to bottom out in each other. They had really liked being intimate without the whole house knowing just me. Moments after this tiring process they fell asleep with Roger's arms around her body.**

**An hour into that nap chest pain woke me up where my pacemaker is now. I walked down the hall to Mike's room put on the shirt, held Pedro, covered myself with the blanket, and fell back asleep. Before leaving her room to check on me took off the condom put it back in the wrapper and threw it out. Roger unwraps himself from Pumpkin Pie. Minutes after that he enters his room to lie next to me on his bed. I cuddled up to him as he kisses my forehead.**

**Mike finds a little dry blood on my original t shirt.**

**Text convo**

**Mike: Hey Charlie**

**Mom: Hey Mike**

**Mike: How are you?**

**Mom: Good and you**

**Mike: I am with Rookie now**

**Mom: Why?**

**Mike: looks like she popped a stitch or two. Bring the first aid kit and another t shirt for her please.**

**Mom: okay see you soon**

**Mike: bye**

**End of chat**

**He puts down his cell phone on the night table to stroke my hair. Mom enters our room to get a shirt for me then heads to Roger's bedroom. I am still sleeping in his bed. They start to undress me together without much of a fight from me.****Within minutes mom cleaned it to stitch it and put a bandage over it again. Seconds later they redressed me in the new t shirt and put his over mine the way that it was earlier. This is all John's fault, he mentioned. Everyone else already knew it. "Please tell me why he had to make that comment?" he asked. I think that he knew that it will make her mad at him, mom replied. You should try to get her to take a pain killer or two when she gets up.**

**Of course I will Charlie, he replied to her. She really looks like she is in pain right now. Charlie, Thank you and can you spend something for a snack a little later, Roger stated. Your welcome Mike, I will do that for both of you and a water bottle for her. Pumpkin Pie wakes up not to long after that evening. Soon after that she made her way to his room. I really enjoyed our time together. You left a little early though Honey. Rookie had some blood on her and was in pain. We fixed that for her right after with help from Charlie.****You still care a lot about her Levi. She could pick any of the other guys in this house but it's always you, Pumpkin Pie told me. I am the only one that really knows her. She sure warmed up to the rest of us pretty fast. Nat is still a work in process.**

**Within minutes my big sister arrived downstairs to start talking with the other family members. Jakes switched places with her to bring up our snack. He enters the room to rest the tray on the bed. Charlie told us that you found blood on her t shirt. "Is she doing okay?" Jakes inquired worried. She has been fast asleep since I came in here to check on her earlier.**

**Our parents are at the stove cooking dinner. Back upstairs in Mike's room where I am now getting up that afternoon. I took off his dress shirt to put it back under my pillow. Charlie and Jakes were just up here for visits with you. They know about your shirt. Of course they do now but they didn't ask any questions. She sent these for us to eat. We ate the snack together in order for me to take the pain killers with some water. **

**Dinner is promptly served at 6:00pm that night. Everyone dishes out their food at the table. Roger and I sat on the couch with our food. During this hour relaxed even though there wasn't enough room at the table. We ate like one big happy family. After eating we put our dirty dishes in the sink.**

**Meanwhile as my mom and sisters are cleaning and washing the dishes. The guys are filling the coolers with drinks and ice. After all of this is done we finally head outside to start the campfire. We sat in our usual spots. I was the exception to that rule because I sat on the other side of the campfire next to Mike. Drinks were passed around to everyone. The group of us pretty much just stargazed.**

**I excused myself to go inside the house to throw away my juice box in the bin then enter our room for a bath. Seconds after that he followed to put the empty beer bottle in the sink. Mike is also taking a bath just in his room. Both of us are finished and in our jammies. Just before leaving our room grabbed Lion King from our desk.****Soon after that it's in our DVD player downstairs. We are comfortable on the couch. Lion King is finally finished so we take it off.**

**Our family came in with the cooler dragged behind them and empty bottles in their hands. All they could hear was a pin drop in our house. Let's leave those two alone to watch the movie in peace.****The team heads upstairs to take their baths to get ready for bed. Meanwhile back in the family room with both of us almost done with Lion King. By the time last three songs are now coming up in a few minutes. Lion King is finally finished so we take it off. Nat had it in her hand.**

**Our whole family was now backing in the family room. Everyone exchanged our goodnights to each other. The team heads upstairs to their room. I went into Mike's room in order to brush my teeth and put on the dress shirt.**

**Most of the team stays up doing reports for work. As for Nat once she gets into our room she put it on the desk. I took my pills with the last bit of water. Roger joins me in the bed like the previous nights. We cuddle with each other as he wraps his arms around me to fall asleep.**


	20. Authors Note 5: Song Lyrics

**All credit for this song goes to Jonathan Larson. Your Eyes is one of my few favorite songs in Rent. It is so wonderful and heartfelt. Both Rogers' sang it really good.**

**PS: **

**The only reason that I am bringing this up is because my other nickname from Mike is Mimi. I am a really big fan of musicals. He used this song in the last story to calm me down when I cry.**


	21. Chapter 15: Broken

**I woke up the next morning to take off his shirt and go into our bathroom to bath. Later on I finished getting dressed to head into our kitchen. George just arrived at that morning. We cooked breakfast together. Our family enters the room one by one. Greetings are exchanged between us.**

**Breakfast is served promptly at 8:00 an. everyone else sat down around the table dishing out food to eat. Meanwhile George sitting down at the island. Both of us are on the couch together. We ate like one big family together. After eating that morning we put the dirty dishes in our sink.**

**George, the team, and I grabbed our stuff to leave the house. The group of us mentioned our goodbyes to each other. Later on everyone splits up to go in their own directions. I am staking out somewhere with George as my back up.**

**We have almost wrapped this mission. Moments after that both of us pulled up in our driveway at the house. George of course stays to keep me company. The team gets home from work that afternoon. Soon after that he left to go in the direction of his place.**

**"****Good Evening T." they greeted me in unison. Most of them went upstairs to their room. Roger, Mommy, and I stayed in the kitchen. She cooked lunch. Mike sets the table. I left our plates on the island with glasses, napkins, and utensils.**

**Lunch is served promptly at 12:00 pm. everyone else dished out their food and sat down at the table. Roger did our food so we sat on the couch. We ate like one big happy family. After eating we put our dirty dishes in the sink.**

**I went upstairs to change into something comfortable. The team stayed in the kitchen to clean it up. Later on I returned to sit at the kitchen table with my dad and kid sister. As for everyone else worked on different things around the house.**

**The three of us sat down ready to start a conversation. I am about to tell her what happened to me before she moved into the house. There was a bad event that caused the house to panic. Mike went into being silent as everyone was moving around him. He would've been the first one out the door looking for me. Out on my first mission I was held hostage, drugged, and abused.**

**Even since I got here from the hospital it's been an emotional roller coaster ride for me I could break down at anytime. Seconds after that daddy realized that I was about to cry so he put hand on my knee. Our kitchen was silent for what felt like five long minutes.**

**Pause**

**Footsteps on the stairs soon broke that very silence. We had our backs turned to him. Nat is the only one that made eye contact with Roger. He puts his comforting hands on my shoulders. Soon after that I reached up with one hand with one hand to touch him. A man's voice after that calls me Mimi. I can't… You can't what…. Levi, please take your sister upstairs right now before you know whose name comes up. I will finish telling Nat the story for her.**

**We entered his bedroom together. Moments after that I put on the dress shirt then lay on the bed. Back downstairs in the kitchen where daddy continued my story. There's this guy named Bello that both Mike and I worked with for a long time before she moved in. He's a Nigerian drug lord that now resides in jail.**

**I rested my head on his chest as the tears started streaming down my face eventually I fell asleep.**

**Song lyrics**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Leaving me alone with my guitar**

**Hold on there's something you should hear**

**It's not much but it took all year**

**You're Eyes **

**As we said our goodbyes**

**Can't get them out of my mind**

**And I find I can't hide (From)**

**You're Eyes**

**The ones that took me by surprise**

**The night you came into my life**

**When there's moonlight**

**I see your eyes**

**How'd did I let you slip away**

**When I am longing so to hold you**

**Now I'll die for one more day**

**'****Cause there's something I should have**

**Told you**

**Yes there's something I should have **

**Told you**

**When I looked into your eyes**

**Why does distance make us wise?**

**You were the song all along**

**And before the song dies**

**I should tell you, I should tell you**

**I have always loved you**

**You can see it in my eyes**

**Mimi**

**End of song**

**Meanwhile Daddy and Nat are still sitting at where I left them at our table. "Is that Mike singing for Super Agent?" she asked. Yes, he tends to do that because it calms her down, Daddy replied. Wow! He can really sing. Maybe you should listen to them together. Super Agent can sing also. We found that out when she was drugged.**

**Everyone else was back downstairs in the kitchen getting ready for dinner. Mom started cooking dinner at the stove. Nat and the guys worked on setting the table. As for Pumpkin Pie she puts our stuff on the island. **

**Moments after that back upstairs I am now waking up as Roger moves a strand of hair out of my face. I took off the dress shirt. Both of us headed towards our kitchen. Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fashionably late, the team joked. We are so sorry I didn't want to pick another fight with her, Mike announced. Your both forgiven so don't worry about we still love you twins, Jakes replied. **

**Dinner is served promptly at 6:00 pm. everyone dished out their food that night. The team sat around our table in the kitchen. Mike and I are on the couch. Our dad and kid sister both shared a questioning look with each other. "Who is this Mimi you sang of earlier today?" Nat stated. She is, Mike replied to her. I spoke up that is another nickname that he gave me the other day. We ate like one big happy family. After eating we put the dirty dishes in the sink.**

**Mommy cleaned off the table. As for my sisters they washed the dishes. Roger and the guys packed the cooler with drinks. Seconds after our kitchen was finished. All of us headed out the back door.**

**Our regular bonfire time now begun for the night. The drinks were passed around. Meanwhile I started telling another story to my family.**

**Story time**

**Corbin and Anna who are my best friends aka siblings know that I never experienced a musical live on stage. Growing up as a kid I watched a lot of them. Soon after that Mike came into my life with those blue eyes and I love both him and Broadway will always be a part of me forever. Our family looked at him to see that he is blushing now. "Is there any other nicknames you have for him that we should know about?" daddy asked. "Yes, there's a few good one. They are Blue Eyes and Broadway. Of course I haven't really found the right time to call me that, I replied."**

**End of story**

**Moments after that I got up to go inside for our trash can. When I was finished in the kitchen head upstairs for a quick bath and changed. Roger follows behind me because there's no one in the house to be with me. He also goes for a shower in his bathroom. Both of us are clean and in our jammies. **

**While outside at the bonfire where our family is still hanging out. They are still drinking beers and enjoying the fire. Roger and I are still on the couch. Aw! You think that I am a keeper. Of course I do you saved me so many times.**

**First and for most you are my little sister, coworker, and nothing will change that forever Mimi? All of us might have our guards up out there but in this house it's different we are ourselves. Graceland is scared to us period. I got up for a water bottle from our fridge. Later on walked back to the couch where Mike was waiting for me. **

**Our family soon trickles back into the house to put their bottle in our sink. Moments after that the team heads upstairs to take their baths that night in their bathrooms. Both of us just watched t v together. I am close to falling asleep but keep fighting it.**

**Everyone else came back to the family room. We exchanged our goodnights to each other. Roger and I went upstairs to his room. I put on the shirt after resting my water bottle on the night table just in case there's a little discomfort. Mike changes first into his jammies. Soon after that I joined him in there to brush my teeth. Both of us get into bed together at the same time.**

**I lay in bed with Pedro in my arms. The team gets ready for bed that night. Mike places his hand on its usual spot on my chest. We fell asleep not to long after putting our heads on the pillow. Everyone else meets up with us in dreamland.**


	22. Chapter 16: Jordan's From Johnny

**Chapter 16: Jordan's**

**Roger woke up early for his usual morning run. Before leaving the room gave me a kiss on the forehead. Our dog normally joins him for the run. I woke up to take off his shirt and get ready in our room for a bath. Hey Super Agent, my little sister greets me. "Morning Nat, I replied.**

**Later on I entered our kitchen to greet whoever is up. George came so I answered the door for him. They greeted him with good morning with a cup of coffee. Mikey went upstairs for a bath to be clean. All of us are now up and around the house.**

**The team helps by setting the table that morning. I put our stuff on the kitchen island. Mikey soon entered the room greeted everyone and got a water bottle. Our food is almost finished cooking.**

**Breakfast is served promptly at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food that morning. Soon after sat down in our assigned seats. We ate like one big happy together. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our kitchen sink.**

**Roo mentioned his goodbyes to all of us. We grabbed our stuff to leave the house. Since a guilty Roo had the day off that day. He has been trying to redeem himself with me from my little surfing accident a few chapters earlier in the story. My other brother has kept a box of Jordan's stashed in his closet stuffed with things that I like and a pair of sunglasses. Roo took it out to wrap it in wrapping paper and left it in our bedroom.**

**Within seconds he started to clean our house then head to the beach to surf a little and play with BD. Meanwhile with the rest of us busy in the field working. He finished up surfing to take a quick bath. Roo ordered some Chinese food for that day. A few minutes after that left the house to pick it up.**

**The team and I arrived home from work that evening to put down our stuff. Everyone stood in our family room greeting each other. Nat enters our room not to long after that and notices a shoe box by our desk. She changes into something more comfortable.**

**As for Roo who pulls back into our driveway to get out of the car. We answered the door for him. Lunch is served promptly at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat that evening. Soon after that both the team and I sat in our assigned seats. We ate like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in out sink.**

**Super Agent may I see you in the phone room in a few minutes, Nat asked. Yes, first we need to help clean up, I replied. Both of us headed upstairs walked into the phone room and closed the door. Meanwhile back downstairs our kitchen is spotless again. There is a shoe box in our room on the floor by our desk and it's for you, she told me. Okay let's go to our room, I replied to her.**

**Nat and I entered our room together. Yeah, I haven't really been sleeping in there since we got back from the hospital. She brought the heavy box over to me. I ripped through all the wrapping paper to see a Jordan flying logo on the box in front of me and opened my brand new Jordan's. There were also guitar picks, pair of sunglasses, pens, and more socks. Hold up this looks like Johnny's handwriting, Nat told me after looking at the wrapping paper.**

**Both of us tagged team on Roo when we returned downstairs to the family room together. Nat stood in front of saying put your hands where we could see them. I approached him from behind to jump on his back very carefully and slowly which caught him of guard. The two of us fell on the ground together with him on the bottom to cushion my fall. I'll take it that you like the Jordan's that I got you, Roo told me. Our sister soon quipped in the background with a new nickname for me which am Jordana.**

**"****Mom, do we have rice and black beans?" I asked her. "Yes, we do Mi hija they're in the cupboard, she replied to me. I want to cook dinner tomorrow night for you guys. "What else do you need for the meal?" the guys inquired. Just plantin and chicken, I replied.**

**Seconds after that Mom started cooking dinner. Meanwhile with my siblings, Dad, and Jakes setting the table. I put out our utensils, napkins, and glasses on the kitchen island. Our kitchen was all set to go now. The food is almost ready to put on the table.**

**Dinner is served promptly at 6:00 pm. everyone dishes out their food to eat. Minutes after that we sat down in our assigned seats. We ate like one big happy family together. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sink.**

**My sister's washed the dirty dishes. The other guys put beers and ice in our cooler. I took out a soda for me to drink instead of the juice that I normally drink every night since I've been taking my meds. Mom took a little break on our couch. As for Roger he took out the garbage. When we were finished all of that finally headed out the back door.**

**Soon after that we were comfortably sitting around the bonfire on logs or against a rock. The drinks were passed out among us. I opened my soda to hear the frizz which it's Graceland confessional time. We have been dating a few weeks now, Pumpkin Pie and Roger admitted to everyone else. "Did you know about this Ninja?" Jakes asked me. "Of course I did they kiss in front of me and it wasn't my information to tell, I told them.**

**During your hospital stay she was so haunted never slept in her room. Pumpkin Pie and I shared a look with each other. I already knew that would be doing that being his girlfriend and all which is fine with me. The stars were shining bright above us as the fire crackled in front of us. Our sunsets are so beautiful o the west coast.**

**I started to feel a little pain so I got up to go inside to throw away the can and change into my jammies. Moments after that returned to our couch to sit down. Mikey just put his beer bottle in our sink and heads upstairs to bath and change. He came downstairs soon to join me. Both of us just relaxed alone together. I got a massage out of that time with him.**

**The team trickles into the house through the kitchen door. Everyone else empty their hands to go upstairs for their baths. Roger and I were just finding something to watch on the t v set. Both of us watched Fast 2 with each other. Jordana like the nickname that Paige gave you earlier today as a joke. Yes, she's in this movie series as Mia Toretto . Doesn't Mia also rhyme with your name Mimi. I learned everything about racing and cars from this movie.**

**Both of us enjoyed the movie together. He makes sure that I am comfortable enough just in case I dose off before the team comes in the family room again. Soon after that Fast 2 ends the credits roll for about 25 minutes. We surfed the guide to find something else to watch. I am still in pain but lie and say that I am okay. No, Rookie you're not okay. I can have Paige bring the bottle of water, pain killers, and Pedro for you, he pleaded with me.**

**Texting**

**Mike: Baby, can you please bring some pain killers, the bottle of water on her side of the bed, and Pedro.**

**Paige: Okay Honey. "Why?"**

**Mike: our sister is being stubborn right now not wanting to admit that she's in pain.**

**Paige: I will be down with the stuff soon. Want me to bring the shirt too.**

**Mike: no…. Thank you baby**

**Paige: Your welcome honey**

**End of texting**

**Our family returns to the family room. Pumpkin Pie hands me the stuff. Everyone mentioned goodnights to each other with hugs and kisses. Before going upstairs I grabbed a snack to take the pills with when we get upstairs.**

**Moments after that we entered his bedroom together. I resting everything down, put the pills back in the bottle, changed into his shirt, and brushed my teeth. Roger also decides to brush his teeth at the same time with me in the bathroom. I went back into the room to lie on the bed. Within seconds he was right behind me. Roger's hand is on its favorite spot on my chest. Each of us fell asleep. The team soon joins us in dreamland.**


	23. Chapter 17: Introducing them to Cuban Fo

**I woke up the next morning at 2:15 am move his hand to eat the snack and take the pills with the water. As my head hits the pillow again Mikey carefully reaches to pull me closer to him with Pedro in my arms. Minutes after that I am sleeping again wrapped in his arms. Our family is getting up to start the day.**

**Roger felt when I left his side that morning. I went into his bathroom to use it. When I am finish walked towards the door. "Are you sure that you want to go downstairs in my shirt?" he asks sleepily while kissing me. Of course we kept this a secret for a while. Please let me enjoying rocking this shirt like I am Pumpkin Pie, I told him. Mikey pointed out your interrogation is awaiting you in our kitchen.**

**The person that both the bureau and the team trust with my life who is George just arrived at Graceland. He joins my family drinking coffee. A few minutes after that I entered our kitchen to greet the team and George. Our parents were already making breakfast for us to eat. Later on Roger appears fully dressed pours his coffee and greets everyone.**

**Breakfast is served promptly at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food that morning to eat. We sat down on the couch together. As for George and the other members of the team took their assigned seats. "How long have been wearing his shirt?" Nat and Roobear interrogated in unison. Since we got home from the hospital, I answered them.**

**All my t shirts feel too tight on me. Tank tops are somewhat soft but need washing. His dress shirt is the most comfortable and I only wear it to go to sleep. Mikey agrees with me as he puts his hand on my knee. We ate together like one big happy family. After eat we put all our dirty dishes in our kitchen.**

**The rest of the team grabs their stuff to head out the door for work while saying goodbye to us. I ran upstairs to take and get ready. On my way down stopped by Mikey's room to put the shirt back under my pillow. Mom exited the house at the same thing with us. We were off in the direction of my mission. As for mom she went to the store.**

**George and I were chasing down some gang leader around L A that had major wrap list of crimes. I arrested him after George did the heavy work for me. Everyone else was dealing with their solo missions. Mom picked up what I needed in the store then went home to clean. Within minutes everything else is in its place.**

**My tank tops are finally crisp like a summer breeze folded on our bed. The three of us pulled into the police station parking lot. Our criminal was booked and his interrogation begins that afternoon. I am the on doing all the questioning as George is on the other side of the glass. During this process I ask questions that I could I can think of to make him confess to the crimes he had committed.**

**When we were finished at the police that evening head back to Graceland. Soon after that my cell phone buzzes in the cup holder for an incoming text message flashes on the screen.**

**Text**

**Mike: Hey Mimi**

**Me: Hey Roger**

**Mike: How are you?**

**Me: Good and you. We are now going home.**

**Mike: Doing well…. Okay**

**Me: just put a bad in jail**

**Mike: That's good to hear**

**Me: I know right**

**Mike: "When are you going to move back into your room?"**

**Me: possibly tonight…. Have I over stayed my welcome with you**

**Mike: no**

**Me: you're sure a Pretty Little Liar. I know that Pumpkin Pie is dying to smell your pillows**

**Mike: "How do you know that Mimi?"**

**Me: a bird told me**

**Mike: I love you …. Bye**

**Me: same here… bye**

**End of texting **

**George pulled up into our driveway parks his car to come in the house with me. I opened the front door so we could go inside and sit down. Mom greets us from the kitchen. She tells me that she washed our dirty clothes today.**

**I offered George something to drink and gave it to him then went upstairs to change. Roger's door was open so I went in got my stuff then head to our room. Later on I returned to the family room where George was sitting on the couch. Both of them were having a conversation.**

**Moments after that our family came home from work. Everyone greets each other in the family room. George leaves to go home because his job is done for that day. The team rested down all of their belongings. I am on the couch relaxing when a man's body brushes against mine.**

**Roger who is now sweaty from a long day in the field is sitting next to me. Please go bathe you can resume what you are thinking of doing in a few minutes when you are clean. He did as he was told by me. Seconds later he was back on the couch ready to spend a little cuddle time with me. Our other family members set the table. Mom just put our stuff on the kitchen island.**

**Lunch is served promptly at 12:00pm. Everyone dishes out their food expect for me because Roger does mine. We sat down in our family room on the couch using the coffee table. "What's you guys and using incomplete sentences?" Daddy inquired. The both of us finish them mentally, I answered him. Our family enjoyed that meal. After eating lunch we put all of our dirty dishes in the sink.**

**Everyone else stays in the kitchen to clean it up. I entered our bedroom to put away my clean tank tops that mom put on our bed earlier that day. Seconds after that found Nat on standing our balcony alone which was overlooking the beach. "Are you comfortable enough living here so I could move into our room today?" I asked. "Yes I am Super Agent please do I need company it's lonely in there without you." She replied. Pumpkin Pie wants to be in his bed with him.**

**Seconds after that I was back in the kitchen getting ready to start cooking dinner. Mikey wasn't that far behind me. The team gathered around because they knew that a story was about to be told to them. Could you repeat this for me Levi? Arroz con frijoles y pollo , Roo told him. You sound like total American speaking Spanish, I joked looking at Mikey knowing his Spanish is just as bad as mine.**

**Growing up living in Miami, Florida as a kid with my real parents not exactly the best city to live in. There is a restaurant that we always used to eat from a lot called Pollo Tropical. Roger turned around to cut the plantains and put them in a dish. Our meal is going really good on the stove like the story is being told to them. I felt my legs buckle underneath me. Watch out Rookie, he cried spinning around in time to grab my arm preventing what was going to happen next to me. Our family stopped in their tracks when they heard the panicked tone in his voice.**

**He allowed me to use him as support just until I regained my balance in the kitchen. Moments after that I looked over at the kitchen table, our family, and the island. Roger understood what I was trying to say and told the team to set the table. My big sister left our stuff on the kitchen island. She came over to where I am now leaning against him as he is stroking my hair.**

**Dinner is served promptly at 6:00 pm. everyone dished out their food. I walked with him to our couch. Mikey took my food from me to hold it. We sat down on our couch to eat. Our family took their assigned seats at the table. We ate like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sink.**

**My mom and sisters wash the dishes. The guys packed our cooler with drinks and ice. Our kitchen is clean again. Minutes after that I am waiting for my family by our back door. Everyone else gathers to go outside that night.**

**Our bonfire time now starts. The drinks are passed around the group. A story begins which is told by Jakes. Halfway through his beer Mikey realizes that something is really up with me. We go inside the house together. Roger puts his bottle in the sink as I throw away my juice box in the bin.**

**Moments after that I took a quick bath in order to change. Roger's footsteps behind me didn't come as much as a surprise. He was sitting down on our bed and spotted the notebook on the desk. Minutes after that I came out of the bathroom to see him looking at it amused. On our way downstairs he put it back on our desk.**

**Both of us sat on the couch together. He covered me with the blanket from the foot of our couch. When he was finished with that started to complement my writing skills making his eyes twice as big as their normal size. Thank you Roger, I told him. Your welcome Mimi, he replied to me. Within minutes I started cuddling with him.**

**The team trickles in puts their empty bottles in our sink then head to their bathrooms to take their baths. Roger and I watched some Burn Notice together. We got through most of season 3 alone. Everyone else is back in the family room now exchanging their goodnights to each other. Our family just stays in there together.**

**Two fourths of my siblings and I headed upstairs to our rooms. Pikey went into his room. I put on his shirt and then brushed my teeth to jump into my bed. Mikey opens up a condom to slip it on. As for the Lovebirds they went straight into a work session with each other.**

**Every piece of their clothing ended up on his bedroom floor. They started to kiss each other. I fell asleep holding Pedro very close to me. Roger enters her when she fills his cock hardens inside of her that sends chills through her entire body. **

**Lip still connected she flips them over so she's on top of him as their tongues explores each other mouths. They are having way too much fun with this session. His thrusts get harder as their kisses get much deeper. Pumpkin Pie soon begins to moan as he makes her reach the climax point. Later on he flips them over now he's on top of her.**

**He took off the recently used condom to put it back in the package to throw it away and lays there in silence on his bed. Within minutes Nat joins me she realizes that I am sweating. My breathing pattern was all out whack at the moment. I don't even remember making it into our bathroom but Thank God I did and slid the sink cabinet door. "What is it my Rock Star?" Pumpkin Pie is now facing him looking concerned. His heart is working overtime to compensate for how slow mine is pumping right now.**

**Let's go to their room to check on her. They got out of his bed in order to grab whatever clothes that were lying around the room. He puts on sweat pants and a tank top. As for Pumpkin Pie she grabbed one of his sweatshirts from the desk chair and picks up her underwear to put those back on her body. Minutes after that they both entered the bed room together. Both of them walked into the bathroom.**

**They found me sitting on the floor against one of our sinks. Mikey held me until my breathing patterns are normal again and eventually I leaned against his chest. I helped unbutton the shirt. Pumpkin Pie cleaned it for me and changed the bandage. Moments after that Roger carries me bridal style out of the bathroom with us Pumpkin Pie following but stops by the bed to get Pedro for me.**

**All three of us are now finally backed in his bedroom together. He lays me down on the bed with Pedro. They kiss each other for one last time and let it linger before she picks up her clothes from the ground. Pumpkin Pie kisses my cheek then leaves to go to her room. Within minutes he is in bed with his arms wrapped around me as I curled into him. Mikey kissed my forehead twice then we fell asleep. Everyone else joins us in dreamland that night together.**


	24. Chapter 18: Recovery

**One week has officially passed now that we are back in the house again. The road to being fully recover started and everyone is helping me take it one step at a time. Growing up as a kid I love hearing rain the rain fall outside like it is doing right now. Eventually I took one of his arms from around me to create some space between us. My neck started to hurt from the pillows so the position that I am changed slightly and was more comfortable. Roger moves a little when he felt my head on his chest. We slept in that morning with my big sister.**

**Pumpkin Pie woke up first before us. She walks into the room greets both of us "Good Morning" and gives him a kiss on the lips. Mikey looks up at those green eyes to say "Morning beautiful" ending in a longer kiss. Seconds later I woke up that morning to say sorry for interrupting their work our session last night. Don't worry about there will be more of those. For the moment you are more important them our sex life, Pikey told me. Please tell Briggs that we need to talk to him.**

**When she got into our kitchen greeted everyone, told daddy that what Mike wanted her to tell him, and poured out her coffee to drink. Jakes looked over her shoulder "Where are the Twins?" he asked. Jo had another rough night so they are still bed, she answered. Meanwhile back in his room as we enter the bathroom to brush our teeth. Seconds after that we were finishing the bathroom which means now back in the bed again.**

**Daddy arrived to walk into the room. I am seriously not up for being in the field today. Can we stay home and be like this all day. "What happened to little Mama?" he asked. Last night she was sweating a lot and her breathing patterns weren't all that great when we found her, Mikey replied.**

**Soon after that our verdict was reached and it was a yes. All three of us headed downstairs into the kitchen together. We greeted everyone else in unison. Seconds later breakfast is served promptly at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. Roger and I were sitting on the couch. As for our family and George took their assigned seats. Halfway through the meal I fell asleep using a cushion as a pillow and resting it on his lap. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating breakfast they put their dirty dishes in our sink.**

**My big sister covered the remainder of my left food with his empty plate, put it on the stove for me, and took our dirty dishes for us. The team grabbed their stuff in order to mention their goodbyes to each other and us. George stayed back with us at the house. You are her life line at least she has a man like that around. I love being able to catch her when she falls if she does, Mike told him.**

**Fifty minutes after I woke up again to finish eating breakfast then go to take a bath. The guys were talking guys stuff. Later on I returned to the family room to be with the guys. George, keep a close eye on her for me if her breathing changes just text me. I will be upstairs working on a mission. Please take this radio with you guys, Roger mentioned to him. We went down to sit on the beach.**

**Fifty minutes after I woke up again to finish eating breakfast then go to take a bath. The guys were talking guys stuff. Later on I returned to the family room to be with the guys. George, keep a close eye on her for me if her breathing changes just text me. I will be upstairs working on a mission. Please take this radio with you guys, Roger mentioned to him. We went down to sit on the beach.**

**Meanwhile back at Graceland in our phone room doing back up is Mikey. He has everything is going at once computers, his radio for the mission, our radio, and his cell phone. Our stray dog BD soon runs up to sit in between George and me. He warms up to George in no time as I am petting him listening to the water. As for the mission that he is back up for is going really good at the moment.**

**I started to breath really hard looking over at the walkie talkie mouthing Roger to George. He takes out his cell phone to text my big brother.**

**Text**

**George: Mike!**

**Mike: How may I help you?**

**George: it's Tia**

**Mike: bring her in inside (Radio feedback)**

**George: Okay**

**Mike: still working now… Roobear: Mike come in.**

**George: will do**

**Mike: Hold on John…. Put her on the couch**

**George: we are coming**

**Mike: see you in ten minutes. Roobear: Is that you phone?**

**George: of course**

**Mike: I will be down once I am finished. Roobear: George just texted me.**

**End of text**

**Seconds after that we went back up to the house and walked in through the back door together. George lays me on the couch and sits down on the other side. I turned on the t v so we could watch it. "What's the story behind BD?" he asked. BD is really more Mike and Abby's dog then the house pet. He took Mike's flip flop on his first day here at Graceland, I replied to him.**

**Mikey is finally done with the mission so he made his way in the family room. I excused myself to get some paper and a pen to start writing the report for the mission we did yesterday. She is very cold right now can you pass me that blanket. Mikey wrapped the blanket around me then his arms and my breathing evened out. As for George he sat there looking at us with big eyes popping out of his head. "How come is she like this with you?" he stated. "Before we started working here together she was my girlfriend in New York, Mikey replied.**

**He leaves to go home that afternoon. The team arrives home around the same time George is leaving. All of them exchanged greetings in the driveway. Later on everyone else entered the house so now it's round two with us. "Joey, do you want something to drink?" Our big sister offered me. Yes please some hot chocolate would be nice, I replied not referring to Jakes. She turns around to make it in our kitchen then brings it to me in one of Roger's travel coffee tumblers. Thank you Pumpkin Pie, I told her putting out my hands so she could give the tumbler to me. Your welcome Joey, she replied giving a kiss to me then Mikey.**

**Seconds after that the table is now set. Lunch time is promptly at 12:00 pm sharp. Everyone dished out their food to eat. We are comfortable on the couch using our coffee table for our food. As for our family they sat in their assigned seat at the table. The group of us including Abby, George, and Juan ate like one big happy family together. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks expect for Juan who threw away his in the bin.**

**Our family washed up the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. With a full tummy now, my hot chocolate done, feeling cuddly as I drifted off before leaving our family room which means nap time. Roger puts me on our bed to cover me, kisses my forehead, hands me Pedro, and leaves a walkie talkie on by the bed before he leaves. Later on he joins the everyone else downstairs again with the other walkie talkie in his hand.**

**"****Where's my little Joey?" Pumpkin Pie waiting to hear my footsteps behind her boyfriend. She is fast asleep in their bedroom, Roger replied to her with a kiss. I left a walkie talkie up there with her so we could hear if anything happens with her breathing. Good plan, Roobear exclaimed giving him a high five.**

**As I woke up from my nap thought to myself and admitted that I missed my room then head into the family room. Moments after that I feel rested and sit on a barstool at the kitchen island. Roger came up behind me for a quick hug and pressed a kiss on my forehead. He sat down in the stool next to me because he thought that I was lonely sitting up there by myself. The team were either at the table or on the couch. **

**Mom got up to walk back to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Pumpkin Pie and most of our guys set the table. As for Nat was busy putting our stuff on the kitchen island. I am intently looking at what is going on in the pot on our stove. Mikey is still sitting next to me observation how I am so festinated with cooking.**

**The meal is almost ready after what feels like 45 minutes to me. Dinner is served promptly at 6:00pm. Everyone dishes out their own food at the table. I made two trips back and forth to the island to finish getting our stuff. Mikey goes over to the couch with our food. Both of us are legally know as the couch potatoes. The team sits in their assigned seats. Everyone ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

**I am finally ready to follow the chore wheel for the first time in four days and washed the dishes. My family looked at each other shocked then back at me. Levi, go over and see if she needs your help, Jakes suggested. He stood next to me by the sink raise as I am done soaping them. Everyone else either cleared the kitchen or packed the cooler with ice and drinks.**

**Our family headed out to the back door to the beach that night. The team was already settled on their logs. Pumpkin Pie and I made ourselves a nice little ice cream sandwich with Mike in the middle of us. They were holding each other hands which were intertwined. All of the drinks were passed around the bonfire. Stars were gleaming above our heads and embers from the fire in front of us burned bright.**

**Within minutes I got up to go inside to throw away my juice box then head upstairs to change into my comfy pj's. Roger came in after me puts his bottle in the sink and goes upstairs for a shower. I am in the family room again on our couch about to start writing my report. "Mimi, what are you doing now?" he asked. Just getting ready to write the report that I trying to do all day, I replied. Mikey is sitting next to me and volunteers himself.**

**Both of us are sitting together and formulating this paper. Our family came inside from the bonfire to put their bottles in the sink. We are so into my report that each of us don't realize that they are in the house. Look at those two with working it out together. Pumpkin Pie came over to give him a kiss. His concentration went right out the door as he deepens that kiss.**

**The team heads upstairs for their baths in order to change again. As for Mikey and I went back into the very long paper for our mission. It is already finished with the writing part. Seconds after he proof reads it to make sure there's no errors because both of us are perfectionist. Now I have to type it up to make it look pretty.**

**I turned to face him in order to say "Thank You Mikey." Within seconds he replied to me with "Your welcome Mimi," as he leans in to give me a kiss on my forehead." Everyone else returns in the family room to exchange our goodnight to each other. They got me to stay downstairs for a few more minutes.**

**Within seconds I grabbed my stuff to head upstairs to our room to type it on the laptop. After typing the last line saved it to the computer. I just brushed my teeth. Roger passed by our room to check on me. Keep that radio volume on so that I know that you're okay. He gave me one more kiss then leaves.**

**The team slowly makes their way upstairs to get ready for bed that night. I put the computer back on the desk. Moments after that my head is now finally on the pillow. Roger is already almost in bed when there's a knock at his door. As for Pumpkin Pie she walks into his bedroom. Both of the Lovebirds head to bed. Mikey's arms are wrapped around her body. I fell asleep pretty fast with Pedro in his usual spot. Everyone else meets up with me in dreamland.**


	25. Chapter 19: Nat's Panic Attack Problems

**Mikey woke up early the next morning so he could unwrap himself from a sleeping Pumpkin Pie to greet her "Good Morning Baby with a kiss on the lips." He gets ready to go running. Minutes after that I woke up to take a bath and dress then made my way into our kitchen to brew coffee for the house. I turned around to look for hot chocolate mix and a glass to put it in. Roobear came up behind me greeting "Good Morning Cuddly." My fight mode kicked in meaning that he was on the ground again. I returned his greeting with a kiss on the cheek.**

**You're such a badass Mimi, Roger mentioned walking back into the kitchen from his run. This comment cues Fire Starter in my head. I got up to finished making my hot chocolate that was abandon on our counter top when Roobear scared me. Roger greeted both of us "Good Morning" then offered his hand to help Roobear up. We have a score board with everyone with everyone's name on it. Roobear has 3 losses and Mikey has one so far. I have 2 wins under my name.**

**Later on he went up to his room for a shower and found Pumpkin Pie up. "Good Morning Honey," she mentioned to him. I was presently surprised when I got home. "What did his royal pain in the butt do now?" she asked scastically. John scared Mimi or Joey in the kitchen and of course you know she wasn't having that so she took him all the way down, he replied. Both of them surely agreed he will never learn.**

**The team and George were all downstairs except for Pikey who are still in his room. He is dressed now came out of the bathroom pulls her into a hug. Pumpkin Pie deepens that kiss as her hands are in his hair. She feels when he thrusts into her from behind. Moments after that he finally breaks inside of her as she gets him to his climax point. He moans ever so quietly against her lips "Baby." Pulling away from him to say I love you Rock star but I have to go get ready.**

**Mom is in the kitchen cooking breakfast with her mug of coffee by the stove. As for the team and George set the table that morning. I put our stuff on the kitchen island. Pikey arrives soon to greet everyone then get two mugs and coffee for them to drink. "Who made the coffee this morning?" everyone else questioned except for Mikey and Roobear. I did. They looked at me very surprised. I used to work at Delightful Desserts in New York.**

**Breakfast is served promptly at 8:00 am that morning. Everyone else dished out their food as Mikey had ours under control. The two of us head over to our couch. Our family sat in their assigned seats between the table and our island. I started fidgeting and moving in closer to him. Mimi, Please stop is there something wrong, he asked placing his hand over my heart where the pacemaker is located. Oh no! Roger gently grabbed my arm to take me to his room. Your stitches have come out again. It's all Roobear's fault.**

**Daddy follows with a water bottle and the first aid kit. I took off my t shirt for them to look at it. Roger brings over a clean shirt and gave me the pills with the water. Later on I put on the new shirt over the bandage. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put the dirty dishes in our sink.**

**Moments after that everyone grabbed their stuff to mention their goodbyes to each other. George, I just finished giving her some pain killers. Speaking from experience let her sleep it off on the way to work. Don't try to wake her up because she's going to be very irritated, Roger mentioned to him. Both the house and driveway are empty.**

**George pays attention to the road as I get comfortable in the passenger seat and fall asleep. The pain went away in no time. Minutes before getting to our first mission that morning I woke up from that long nap. "Good Morning Angel," he greets me again. Yeah I know about your sleeping habits. Mike informed me.**

**Both of us were catching some leads for the case that I am currently working on. Soon George asked a question of his own. "Why are you an FBI agent like Mike?" he stated. I used to watch a lot of spy movies growing up as a kid with my dad, I answered him. We arrived at the crime scene in order to show our badges then asked the victims what happened.**

**We head back to Graceland and pull up into the driveway. George and I went inside our house to sit down on the couch together. My family arrives home from work. Everyone greeted each other standing in our family room. George leaves to drive back to his place that afternoon. **

**Lunch is served promptly at 12:00 pm. everyone else dishes out their food that evening. Mikey whose still not home yet. I relocate from our couch to sit closer to my other family members at the table. Roger buys something to eat. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sink.**

**My sister's and I cleared the dishwasher. They guys washed and rinsed the dishes to put them in the dishwasher. As for mommy she took out food for Roger to leave on the stove. I ran upstairs to change my clothes and bring down the radio with me. Soon Nat head upstairs for paper and pen to write.**

**The team gives me some background information on Nat. Meanwhile back in our bedroom where she is writing on the bed. Seconds later a panic attack hits her and Nat walks down the hall to Mikey's room to sit in his closet. Our story hour continued at the kitchen table. Nat had been raped by some deranged person when she first moved got to Graceland. The only person she is close to is Mikey because he reminds her of Drew her big brother.**

**I excused myself from the table to go over to our balcony and listen to the radio. Nat is breathing very hard right now. Our family wondered why I left in the middle of their briefing about Nat. Later on I entered the phone room to check my e mails then head straight to Mikey's room. She is sitting on the ground with her knees against her chest.**

**Moments after that I try to think "WWRD" which stands for what would Roger do?" She wants me to be with her. Nat writes down in the notebook with big letters underlined 5 times "Mikey." His mission is running a little late right now. But I need him Super Agent, she wrote it down. You have me I am right here with you sister.**

**Mikey is currently sitting in traffic on the 405 to get back to Graceland. The traffic is bumper to bumper. He feels when his chest gets tight and reaches with one hand to place it over my pacemaker just on himself. A few minutes after that the traffic is finally flowing. "Can I touch you Nat?" I asked. "Yes Super Agent, she wrote shaking her head."**

**Texting**

**Mike: Briggs! "Is something wrong with Rookie?"**

**Briggs: no… She's fine**

**Mike: okay… "What about Nat?"**

**Briggs: we don't know**

**Mike: I am coming home now**

**Briggs: She knows Nat's back story. We told her the story.**

**Mike: When?**

**Briggs: After lunch. Rookie hasn't come downstairs since. **

**Mike: Bye Briggs**

**Briggs: Bye Levi**

**End of texting**

**Seconds after that Roger pulls into our driveway to park his truck. He enters the house almost tackling Pumpkin Pie says sorry Baby to her also giving her a kiss. "Hey Mikey", the team greeted him. Mikey heads up to his room where he finds both of us in his closet. "What's up with Levi this time?" Jakes asked worried after he walks away. "Doesn't worry right now, Daddy reply." He played the Rookie card on me when he texted me earlier this afternoon.**

**Meanwhile back in Mikey's room with the three of us together I gave Nat to him. "Does she have meds for these panic attacks?" I asked. "Yes she does Rookie they should be in your room, Mikey replied. Within minutes I went downstairs to get some water for her. Nat had another panic attack so I was with her all that time. I entered our bedroom to find the meds then head a few doors down the hall to Mikey's room.**

**Soon after that I handed him both bottles the meds and water. We worked together in this moment. Nat takes the meds and drinks the water. Both of us balanced Nat's weight among ourselves to take her back to our room. Mikey puts her in bed cover and the dolphin is in her arms.**

**Good job Mimi you survived your first panic attack with Nat, he complimented me. You helped me out a lot with it. "How Mimi?" he asked. "Roger, you told me to breathe you can do this for our little sister. I heard your voice in my head walking me through it, I mentioned to him."**

**Mom started cooking dinner in our kitchen that night. A few minutes that Mikey and I were sitting at our island together. "Where's my little Flipper." Roo asked looking around for her purple streaks. I gave her some meds so she's sleeping in their room, Mikey told them. Everyone helped get the kitchen ready for dinner.**

**Seconds later that Nat rolls over looks around the room for us when she wakes up. Our meal is almost done cooking on the stove. Nat tidies herself before leaving our room. Within minutes she joins us downstairs in the kitchen. "Morning Sleeping Beauty, Jakes joked referring to a Disney movie."**

**Dinner is served promptly at 6:00pm sharp. Everyone dished out their food to eat that night. Our family sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Roger and I were on the couch using our coffee table to rest our food on. We ate like one big happy family together. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sink.**

**My sister and I cleared the table together. The guys filled our cooler with ice and drinks. As for mom and dad they were washing the dishes in our sink. Later on the team headed out the back door for the bonfire. Mikey went upstairs to get his truck keys and wallet. Both of us decided to go to the store for some cake mix, liners, and frosting.**

**Our family was already sitting down at the bonfire. Drinks were passed out and a story was being told that night. Meanwhile with Roger and I heading to the closest Winn Dixie to our house. His radio is blasting and we are singing along with it to the top of our lungs at the moment. Seconds later we pull up in the parking lot to go inside in order to get the stuff on our list. I paid for it so we are back on the road. **

**Later on we are back in the direction of Graceland that night. Roger and I were backing home before the team realized that we left of notice that we weren't at the bonfire with them. I packed away my baking stuff in the cupboards then head upstairs to put on my pj's. When I returned to our family room to sit on the couch with Roger. "Mimi, when are we going to bake those cupcakes?" he asked. "Tomorrow morning before the team wakes up, I replied to him."**

**Roger went upstairs to take his shower after our little fun outing. He took a beer from our fridge before joining me on the couch. Both of us just relaxed there together cuddling while watching t v. "Do you have any other family?" he asked. "Yes my entire family lives back in Miami, I replied to him.**

**The team soon enters through the kitchen door to put their empty beer bottles in the sink. Our family heads upstairs to get ready for bed together. I have a 15 year an old deaf goddaughter named Melody Sanchez. We have been close since a young age. She is Ralph's kid after they had her Ralph gave me the duty of being her godmother which I told him yes.**

**"****Do you happen to have any pictures of her now?" he asked. I took my wallet out of the pocket to open it for him. This is my little Melody, I told him. She's beautiful just like you Mimi. Thank you Mikey you'll love her. Your welcome my little Rookie, he answered me with a kiss on my cheek. "Is that you as a kid Joey?" asked Pumpkin Pie. "No, it's my goddaughter that I was just telling Mikey about her.**

**Since she the Melody that would make you the harmony right Ninja, Jakes commented. Of course I know that she deserves a spot in our room or at least in this house because she's my best friend. We can't wait to meet her Tia, my family replied. Seconds later we exchanged our goodnights to each other. I entered our room to go to bed with Pedro. Everyone else meets up with me in dreamland together that night.**


	26. Author's Note 6

I know this two part chapter is a few weeks late. Please still enjoy it now that it is finally finished. They are truly my family even though Graceland don't really know it yet. Happy Thanksgiving Fan fiction... Hope you guys had fun with your families like did with mine.


	27. Chapter 20: Thanksgiving

**We woke up bright and early at 6:00 am the next morning cracked our room door to go into our kitchen. Later on Roger and I took out everything to prep for the cupcakes. I mixed the batter in a huge bowl on the counter. Mike filled the pans with liners and started to fill each tray. A few minutes after that I took some batter from the bowl to put on his nose. Real mature Mimi you're supposed to be a trained agent not a five year old girl. I left the remaining batter in the bowl with mixers and spoons on the counter for our other family. The cupcakes are now baking.**

**Our family smells the cupcakes and start waking up. They reached downstairs in a record time that morning. Everyone greeted and wished each other Happy Thanksgiving. "What time did you two wake up this morning?" they inquired. "His favorite time 6:00 am, I replied to them." Left over batter is right there on the couch if you want to eat some from our bowl. Yay! Roo exclaimed already bouncing up and down. The oven timer dinks which means it's time to take out the cupcakes. Our cupcakes are cooling now o the counter. We put the dirty baking stuff in the sink. You guys can help decorate them.**

**The t v is already set on NBC that morning. Breakfast is served promptly at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their own food to eat. The team took their assigned seats at the table. Both of us are comfy on the couch with each other. My family's favorite tradition from living in Miami for all those years. The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade is going to start soon. I did this every year with my parent so now I am going to do it with you. We ate like one big happy thankful family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sink.**

**Mom and Dad start cooking our Thanksgiving meal. Everyone is watching the parade together that morning. George and Abby are also cooking something to bring over. They are coming in a little later to spend some time with us. Juan has to do Thanksgiving with family first then he'll stop by with dessert and watch the football game with the guys.**

**I got up to head upstairs for a quick bath in our room. When I was finished dressing took out my notebook and pen to start writing.**

**Daddy,**

**I busted my stitches twice because of Roo; he's making my recovery process ten times harder than it should be which I don't like at all. Can we please create a special chore for him on the chore wheel called no scaring your kid sister? This is additional work for him to do with the normal chores that he already has to do in the house.**

**Love your Little Mama,**

**Tia**

**I walked down the hall to his bedroom and leave it on the bed. Seconds later returned downstairs returned to our couch to sit in my spot.**

**Moments after that I am watching the parade with my family again. Each agent followed suit behind me leaving Daddy with me downstairs controlling our food in the kitchen. Roger and my siblings are now backing with me on the couch. Later on Daddy goes upstairs for his bath. Mom heads back into the kitchen to finish cooking as Jakes helps her. When our dad came out the bathroom to get dressed spots my note on his bed. He reads it to himself then agrees with me.**

**Abby and George pulled up into our driveway at the same time with a dish of food. Our doorbell rings soon. I answered the door to let them into the house. Everyone greeted them in unison like a choir. They rested their dish on our kitchen island. Happy Thanksgiving, they mentioned to us.**


	28. Chapter 21: Thanksgiving part 2

**Our spread is laid out on the other table which is meant for dining. Daddy is busy craving our turkey. Meanwhile over at Juan's place where he is partaking in the celebration with his family. Everyone dishes out their food to eat. I am so thankful for you guys accepting me as one of when I moved in. George and Abby you will always be a part of this family, I told them. The team and George took their usual assigned seats. Both of us sat down on the couch where Abby joined us. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put the dirty dishes in our sink.**

**The encore of the Thanksgiving Day parade is now almost over. Juan is on his way over with dessert now. He arrived at the house in 10 minutes flat that afternoon. Daddy answers the door to let him into the house. Everyone greets him in unison. We eat dessert with each other. Our guys are in their own universe now because football game has just started.**

**Meanwhile the rest of us clean the kitchen together. Eventually we had to get out the house it became very noisy. All of us girls head down to the beach for a walk and we were in a deep conversation. Your cupcakes were so amazing, they complimented me. "Did you have any help on them?" they asked. Mom, Pumpkin Pie, Nat, and Abby knew the answer.**

**Our guys are still watching the game inside on the t v. We enjoyed the walk down the beach. Their football game is in the fourth quarter. "John you sure enjoyed that cake batter that we left for you, Roger told him." "Of course I did, Roo answered jumping up and down.**

**Seconds later we returned from the walk down the beach. Mom, the girls, and I sat together with the guys on our couch. Within seconds Abby, George, and Juan get up to leave and go home. They mentioned their goodbyes to us in order to head back in the directions of their houses or apartment.**

**All of us headed out the back door together. Campfire time begun for that night. The sun hasn't set yet in the sky. Everyone sat around the stars shining above us. Soon our conversation from the table starts again.**

**Daddy: This castle**

**Mommy: our family**

**Jakes: our jobs**

**Paige: My Rock star**

**Johnny: Forgiveness**

**Mike: Baby**

**Nat: Good times with you guys**

**When my family was finished with what they are thankful for. I stuck around to hear the fire crackling in front of us which is somewhat soothing. Within minutes I am inside our house again turning on the t v to sit down on our couch. Roger enters soon after and joins me so we can start cuddling. "How was your first Thanksgiving with us?" he asked. "Well, I really enjoyed it but wanted my Mel here with me, I replied to him."**

**Our family came in from outside Jakes blew out the bonfire. Later on they were also sitting in the family room with us. We are watching some random t v show and talking to each other. I took the remote to change the channel because Home Alone is about to come the screen. Everyone knows that when Home Alone is back in heavy rotation that the holidays are in full swing.**

**We enjoyed the entire movie together without eating popcorn because we are still to full from eating dinner. All of us laughed until our belly's started to hurt. "How did you guys enjoy my family tradition?" I asked them. Before you got here we never did that Tia, they answered me. We loved it so from now on we'll do it every year.**

**I started rubbing my eyes because tiredness is now setting in on me for waking up 6:00 am. Everyone mentioned their goodnights to each other. My family knew that within minutes I would be long gone. Seconds later I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brushed my teeth so I could jump in bed our bed with Pedro.**

**Texting**

**Mel: Hey T**

**Me: Hey Mel**

**Mel: How are you?**

**Me: Good and you. California's great**

**Mel: I am fine thanks**

**Me: Happy Thanksgiving**

**Mel: Same to You**

**Me: I miss you**

**Mel: So do I **

**Me: your dad thank you that I am at Graceland**

**Mel: of course**

**Me: They can't wait to meet you**

**Mel: He mentioned an agent Mike**

**Me: Mike or Roger as I like to call him all the time. He's my training officer and big brother.**

**Mel: They met over the phone**

**Me: yes in Juan's office who is his C.O.**

**Mel: okay **

**Me: I love you Mel. Bye. Tell your parents that I send my regards.**

**Mel: Right back at you T. Bye will do.**

**End of Texting**

**My family stayed up watching t v together after the movie is finished. Soon after that they shut off the t v and the family room lights. Everyone else changed to get ready for bed. There were only three people that came in our room: Nat, Roger, and Pumpkin Pie. Two thirds of our siblings gave me kisses. I fell asleep with Pedro in my arms. Our team meets up with my in dreamland that night.**


End file.
